Et l'amour dit : Veni, vedi, vici
by Feather Theater
Summary: Le Terrier, été 1996. Et c'est tout ce que vous saurez. En quête de gloire, deux auteures écrivent sur Ginny dans l'espoir de s'attirer des lecteurs. Parviendront-elles à leurs fins ? Pour le découvrir, lisez leur histoire... Plus sérieusement, l'histoire parlera d'amour, de drame, le tout agrémenté d'une certaine violence, et d'une bonne dose d'humour. Âmes sensibles, prudence.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous !

Voici le premier chapitre de notre fanfiction intitulée "Et l'amour dit Veni, vedi, vici". Nous sommes deux auteures à travailler sur ce magnifique et fabuleux projet, dans lequel nous mettons toute notre âme ! L'une des auteures a déjà un profil sur ce site, à savoir Kuro no kage ; l'autre est une jeune débutante pleine de vie et d'espoirs, qui demande humblement à ses lecteurs de faire preuve d'indulgence envers ses balbutiements.

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des mots doux, ou cruels, tant qu'ils sont là ! En espérant que cette splendide fiction vous plaira !

La SNCF (Société Nationale des Co-auteurs de Fanfiction) vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

Feather Theater.

* * *

Le Terrier, été 1996.

Le visage de Ginny était balayé par un vent tiède, ses cheveux roux tourbillonnant, comme animés d'une vie propre. Au sol, le terrier n'était guère plus grand et intéressant qu'une pierre tandis qu'elle valsait avec les nuages en tutoyant le ciel. Son bonheur était presque complet, il ne manquait qu'une chose. Après une ultime accélération, elle fit volte-face et ses yeux plongèrent directement dans ceux de Harry. Il était magnifique, sur son balais, ses yeux brillant d'un plaisir infini – un plaisir partagé. Sans se quitter du regard, ils entamèrent de langoureuses circonvolutions dans les airs, montant plus haut, toujours plus haut, comme s'ils cherchaient à caresser le firmament. Cette étrange danse des balais les rapprochait lentement l'un de l'autre ; plus que le ciel, ils cherchaient à s'atteindre l'un l'autre. Ils se joignaient parfois pour s'éloigner aussitôt, ils se taquinaient, s'attiraient, se repoussaient... et la lueur dans leurs prunelles était plus vive, plus intense. Elle explosa lorsque leurs mains s'attrapèrent enfin, et rugit son contentement lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Ils continuèrent à virevolter ainsi, naviguant entre les nuages, sans jamais se lâcher, sans jamais songer à se séparer. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, Ginny comptait bien passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, lui qui était sa pièce manquante, la clé de son bonheur.

"-Ginny! Ginny! Oh, Ginny, réveille toi!

-Ron? Fit Ginny, encore un pied dans le rêve céleste

-Bah oui c'est moi!

-Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille un peu?" Ginny commençait déjà à s'agacer, éjectée de son rêve par son idiot de frère.

"-Harry vient d'arriver!

-Harry? J'arrive tout de suite!"

Ron sortit de la pièce en trombe et Ginny se dépêcha de s'habiller, se précipita à son tour vers la porte et s'arrêta net, les échos de son rêve encore bien présents à son esprit. Mince alors, elle était censée avoir dépassé le stade de groupie rougissante il y a des années! Elle s'était battue avec les autres au département des mystères, elle faisait finalement partie de la bande, et ce n'était pas d'un rêve qu'elle devrait avoir honte... En plus il ne s'étaient qu'embrassés dans celui là. Oh non, pourquoi penser à ça maintenant? Ok, juste ne pas penser. C'était juste Harry. Et maintenant elle allait enfin le revoir. Il pourraient sans doute parler ensemble du département des mystères. Harry en avait sans doute besoin, après ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, mais elle aussi.

Impatiente, Ginny franchit finalement la porte de sa chambre, et dévala les escaliers.

"Oh, Ginny, c'est toi?" fit-il en souriant.

Son coeur tressaillit en le voyant enfin, de façon pas vraiment désagréable. Harry était devant elle... et il était aussi beau que dans son rêve. Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux en guise de réponse, et l'enlaça de manière impulsive. Un peu surpris, il lui rendit son étreinte maladroitement et s'éloigna d'elle, légèrement gêné. La gêne la traversa furtivement elle aussi, mais elle était trop heureuse pour se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de sa joie infantile. Qu'ils jugent donc ! Elle était heureuse, son amour était là, et ils allaient passer l'été ensemble. Elle recommençait à doucement rêvasser lorsqu'Hermione la dépassa en trombe et se jeta dans les bras de Harry – son Harry ! Leur étreinte à eux n'avait rien de maladroite et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un violent pincement de jalousie lui tordre le coeur. Son sourire se crispa et elle détourna les yeux. C'était normal qu'ils soient si proches, ils se côtoyaient depuis leur première année, ils étaient d'excellents amis, vraiment pas de quoi être jalouse... Sa logique ne parvint pas à effacer le goût amer dans sa bouche, et elle s'installa à table avec les autres, son bonheur déjà un peu moins rayonnant. Les discussions se lancèrent, présidées par sa mère et largement agrémentées des blagues des jumeaux, auxquelles tout le monde riait de bon coeur. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans une ambiance agréable, le bacon et les oeufs passant de main en main. Tout aurait été idyllique, si seulement Harry lui avait un peu plus prêté attention. Ils échangèrent bien des bouts de phrases, quelques regards et des sourires, mais dans l'ensemble il se concentrait sur ses deux meilleurs amis bien plus que sur toute autre personne. Bien plus que sur elle. Mais pouvait-elle réellement l'en blâmer ? Après les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, il avait besoin de la compagnie de ses proches, et Ron et Hermione avaient toujours été là pour lui... Ginny eut l'impression de se noyer sous l'immense vague de compassion qui s'engouffra en elle, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry avec une tendresse apitoyée. Le petit déjeuner s'acheva, et après avoir débarrassé la table, Ron mena ses deux amis dans sa chambre. Ginny leur emboîta naturellement le pas, mais son frère referma la porte sur elle, ses yeux chargés d'agacement, où perçait une pointe d'incompréhension.

Devant la porte close, Ginny sentit un puissant agacement monter en elle, agacement qui pouvait de fait largement mériter le titre de "colère noire". Elle resta immobile un instant, espérant un revirement de Ron ou des protestations de la part de Harry ou de Hermione, mais rien ne vint. Alors elle se précipita dans sa chambre, furibonde, et s'y enferma en claquant la porte, récoltant au passage une remarque indignée de sa mère.

Elle se jeta plus qu'elle ne s'allongea dans son lit. Comment osaient-ils? Ron la traitait comme une gamine! Elle avait pourtant fait ses preuves, non? Mais à ce moment là une autre pensée lui vint, celle que Harry n'avait rien fait pour la défendre. Et plus que la mettre en colère, cette constatation l'attristait.

Les jours suivants ne firent que confirmer les impressions de Ginny. Ron, tout à ses retrouvailles avec ses deux meilleurs amis, la traitait comme une gamine encombrante, Hermione bavardait parfois avec elle, mais rarement, et Harry... Harry avait le même comportement avec elle que celui qu'il avait toujours eu. Gentil, mais distant. Elle était la soeur de son meilleur ami, mais elle n'appartenait pas vraiment à son univers. Ce n'était pas qu'il la méprisait ou qu'il ne l'aimait pas, non, il était juste indifférent. Et c'était probablement pire. Que devait elle faire pour exister à ses yeux?

Elle partageait peu de temps avec le trio. Ils passaient de longues journées dans la chambre de Ron, à discuter, et si Molly semblait approuver ça et les laisser en paix, elle ne se privait pas pour ensevelir sa cadette sous les tâches ménagères. Des tâches qui auraient été faciles avec la magie. Mais Molly avait d'autres choses à faire et Ginny était trop jeune pour avoir le droit de s'amuser avec sa baguette en dehors de Poudlard.

Ils disputèrent tout de même quelques matchs de quidditch, tous ensemble, et la basse qualité des balais des Weasleys n'empêcha pas les adolescents de s'amuser. Harry n'était pas très souriant cet été là, mais lorsqu'il volait son visage s'éclairait et il paraissait oublier pour un temps la mort de son parrain, et Ginny voyait tout ça. Il la complimenta même à plusieurs reprises pour son talent et son adresse. Ils échangèrent quelques mots ainsi, mais Ginny ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point Harry semblait rire plus facilement à un bon mot de Ron ou Hermione, voire des jumeaux, qu'à ce qu'elle disait. Elle aurait aimé qu'il puisse être comme ça avec elle.

Pour passer le temps elle échangeait quelques lettres avec une fille de Serdaigle, une sang pur du nom de Constance Sharfiq. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment proches, mais toutes les deux passaient des vacances ennuyeuses, et l'écriture était une forme de distraction comme une autre. Et puis Constance était l'une des Serdaigles qui n'avaient jamais cherché à faire de mal à Luna, et pour Ginny, c'était déjà beaucoup. Elle écrivait aussi à Luna d'ailleurs, mais ne recevait de réponse qu'une fois sur deux, la blonde semblant très absorbée par l'étude de runes gobelines qui pourraient révéler le lieu de reproduction de prédilection des Boulgios ailés (ou quel que soit le nom de ces créatures).

C'est au début du mois d'Août que Ginny reçut de son amie Constance la proposition de venir passer quelques jours dans le manoir de ses parents, quelque part dans le nord-est de l'Angleterre. Elle pensait refuser la proposition, et se mit en quête de parchemin. Elle profita de l'absence du trio, occupé quelque part avec les jumeaux, pour fouiller le bureau de Ron à la recherche de papier, mais lorsqu'elle prit le premier parchemin de la pile, qu'elle pensait vierge, et le retourna, elle découvrit les mots, tracés avec soin avec l'écriture de Harry: "Chère Cho". Le reste n'était pas écrit, mais ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour Ginny. Elle reposa précipitamment la feuille, prit ce qu'elle était venue chercher et repartit à toute vitesse, sans prendre vraiment le temps de ranger le bureau.

Elle accepta immédiatement l'offre de Constance, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner. Elle commençait à devenir aigrie au Terrier, et souffrait de plus en plus de la solitude, de l'isolement. Mais elle n'osait s'en plaindre, car elle se serait sentie égoïste alors, de se lamenter sur sa petite vie, alors que d'autres souffraient tellement plus, _alors que_ _Harry avait perdu son parrain_ ! Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui étaient de plus en plus douloureux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter un mot, un signe de lui, montrant qu'il s'intéressait à elle, au moins un peu. Et chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, elle était déçue, car il semblait vouloir maintenir cette espèce de distance entre eux, alors qu'elle aurait tant aimé qu'il s'ouvre à elle, se confie, qu'elle puisse enfin compter. C'était encore pire lorsqu'il ne lui parlait pas; chaque mot qu'il adressait à quelqu'un d'autre était comme une injure, une blessure qu'il lui infligeait sans le vouloir, chaque regard, chaque rire partagé sans elle lui lacérait le coeur. Et elle avait conscience, sans vraiment se l'expliquer, qu'elle finirait par succomber à toutes ces micro-blessures, que ce n'était pas une énorme plaie qui la mettrait à terre -non, elle saurait s'occuper d'une grosse blessure sérieuse, elle saurait la soigner- mais toutes ces petites plaies, trop nombreuses pour qu'elle puisse les soigner, qui refusaient de se refermer et au contraire se multipliaient sans cesse. Rester, c'était se condamner, et elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle avait trop à vivre, elle ne se laisserait pas s'éteindre, pas comme ça. Sa tristesse, elle la transforma en colère ; son désespoir, elle le transforma en rage, une rage de vivre intense. Elle partirait donc, puisque personne ne désirait sa présence, et se libérerait de toutes ses blessures, qui étaient autant de boulets à ses pieds l'empêchant d'avancer, de s'envoler.

Elle alla voir sa mère afin de lui demander la permission de quitter le Terrier. Molly râla un peu, se plaignant que plus personne ne serait là pour l'aider dans les tâches ménagères, mais elle dût voir quelque chose dans les yeux de sa fille qui attendrit son coeur, car elle lui donna son autorisation dans un soupir. Puis, dans un élan d'affection inattendu, elles s'enlacèrent en silence, légèrement émues, et se séparèrent promptement. Ginny envoya la lettre à Constance, lui annonçant qu'elle était prête et que son amie pouvait venir la chercher quand elle le voulait. Elle prépara ses affaires, et passa les prochains jours dans une attente anxieuse, craignant que son amie l'ait oubliée, espérant dans le même temps qu'un changement aurait lieu et que son départ ne serait plus nécessaire. Mais ses espoirs furent cruellement déçus ; Harry ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention, et lorsque Constance vint enfin la chercher, il ne manifesta aucun sentiment quant à son départ. Elle aurait voulu courir à lui et l'embrasser, se blottir dans sa chaleur, car elle était intimement convaincue que dans ses bras, rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle aurait voulu lui dire toutes ces choses qui la tourmentaient, tous ses espoirs et ses doutes, ses déceptions et ses envies, mais elle ne sut qu'agiter vaguement la main en signe d'au-revoir, la mort dans l'âme. Elle se détourna du Terrier – avec le curieux pressentiment qu'elle tournait là le dos à quelque chose de précieux, et qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible- pour s'engager sur le chemin de terre à la suite de la Serdaigle. Après quelques dix minutes de marche durant lesquelles elle discuta un peu avec la famille Sharfiq, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une colline, où se trouvait un Portoloin. En s'en saisissant, Ginny eut l'impression que son coeur allait chavirer, et elle ne sut si c'était de chagrin ou si c'était la réaction naturelle causée par un tel voyage. Dans tous les cas, c'était une nouvelle aventure qui était sur le point de commencer, et malgré sa douleur, Ginny était déterminée à sucer la substantifique moelle de la vie jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Voilà, c'était notre premier chapitre !

En espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop empêtrés dans la guimauve... N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, ça nous fera vraiment plaisir ! #morefame #pleaseloveus #thisfanfictionisgreat #fanfictionmoney #giveusglory #makefanfictiongreatagain

Bisous les poussins ! xoxoxo

Signé : deux folles !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une amitié explosive

Bonjour chers lecteurs (encore inexistants),

Nous vous cherchons encore à ce jour. Où êtes-vous ? Notre fiction est géniale. Lisez-la. Vous verrez, ce chapitre est plein d'émotions fortes ! Avec ce chapitre, vous entrerez directement au coeur des plus sombres intrigues de notre histoire.

Plus sérieusement, si vous n'aimez toujours pas l'histoire après ce chapitre, laissez tomber. Parce que ça va continuer comme ça.

Laissez-nous des reviews.

* * *

Le manoir de la famille Sharfiq était une construction étrange, posée sur la lande, un ancien manoir qui penchait légèrement, composé de briques de marbre blanc. Un bâtiment étrange, car il tenait à la fois du manoir et du château de princesse, tel que décrit dans certains contes que Molly racontait à Ginny dans sa jeunesse, comme la princesse figée qui avait subi un petrificus totalus surpuissant avant que le prince ne la délivre et ne l'amène dans un château semblable... Ginny eut un soupir à ces pensées. Dans les contes, c'était bien simple... Peu importait. Elle était là pour finalement profiter de son été, et c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Les princes charmants, après tout, c'était une affaire de petite fille. Elle, elle voulait vivre sa vie, profiter de sa jeunesse... Se détendre un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. La mère de Constance, qui était venue avec sa fille la chercher pour prendre le portoloin, enjoignit à sa fille de faire visiter la maison à Ginny avant de s'éloigner.

Constance présenta donc à Ginny le salon, les cuisines (et l'elfe de maison des Sharfiq, un elfe particulièrement laid à la peau étrangement orangée du nom de Trumpy), ainsi que le reste de la maison. Apparemment le manoir était bâti sur une source chaude, et il y avait au sous-sol un bassin d'eau thermale dont la température avoisinait les 30°C. Devant l'enthousiasme de Ginny face à cet aménagement, Constance se contenta de sourire.

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la chambre de Constance, une pièce assez grande, dotée d'un beau parquet de bois fin, d'un lit à baldaquin de couleur crème et de murs couverts d'affiches mettant en valeur de beaux joueurs de Quidditch et des membres de groupes de rock sorcier.

"Mère ne supporte pas ces posters, ça la rend folle, fit Constance avec un grand sourire triomphant. Ginny la dévisagea en silence. « Elle voulait que je te fasse dormir dans la chambre d'amis, mais j'ai insisté pour que tu puisse dormir ici. Franchement, t'imagines comme ça aurait été barbant?" »

Et ainsi fut-il. Les deux jeunes filles partagèrent la même chambre, dormant dans le même lit sans aucune gêne. La nuit, elles discutaient de longues heures, riant pour un rien. Ginny comprit rapidement à quel point Constance avait soif de liberté, elle se plaignait souvent de se sentir oppressée, forcée à vivre une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Et, peu à peu, la jeune rousse en vint à trouver qu'elle aussi, elle avait été plus souvent spectatrice qu'actrice de sa propre vie. Elle était forcée à rentrer dans le rang, dans un moule qui ne lui convenait pas et détestait ça. Les journées commencèrent à s'allonger démesurément se baigner dans les eaux thermales était agréable, survoler les plaines alentours sur leurs balais aussi, mais les filles voulaient plus, désormais. Une fois qu'elles avaient réalisées qu'elles vivraient probablement une vie programmée et sans saveur, rester dans cette position leur paraissait insoutenable. Elles commencèrent donc à fomenter des plans d'évasions, pour sortir en douce le soir. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, bien sûr, mais ce pas grand-chose avait déjà quelque chose de grisant.

Après de longues semaines de préparation, elles finirent enfin par trouver le moyen de s'échapper de la maison-prison. Errant dans les landes, elles admiraient les étoiles, ivres de cette nouvelle liberté, de la nuit et de ses promesses. Leurs balades nocturnes devinrent incontournables, et bientôt elles connaissaient tous les endroits amusants à explorer de nuit. Mais la nouveauté n'en fut plus une, et elles choisirent alors de s'aventurer en territoire Moldu, afin d'explorer ce monde sans magie bien mystérieux pour elles.

Le village dans lequel elles s'aventurèrent était éclairé de lumières, et des rires et des chants se faisaient entendre. À la fois ravies et intriguées, elles se laissèrent guider par les sons joyeux qu'elles entendaient, et arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée d'une espèce de bar à ciel ouvert. Il y a avait de la musique, et beaucoup de conversations animées se faisaient entendre. Gaiement, elles se fondirent dans la masse, se mélangeant à ces personnes si étrangères, oubliant momentanément tous leurs soucis.

Mais la réalité les rattrapa bien vite. Soudain, Constance se figea et agrippa férocement le bras de Ginny. Pâle et tremblante, elle regardait avec des yeux exorbités la femme qui flirtait langoureusement avec un homme bien plus jeune qu'elle, et très séduisant.

\- Ma mère...

Ginny dut y regarder à deux fois avant de reconnaître la dame austère qui l'avait accueillie une semaine auparavant. À ce moment là elle portait une longue robe au corset serré, et ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été ramenés en un chignon. Ici, dans ce petit village moldu, Ginny découvrait une femme presque jeune aux cheveux emmêlés car laissés libres, moulée dans une robe presque trop sexy pour une quadragénaire (et comme elle était une sorcière, elle pouvait bien avoir 50 ou 60 ans, pour ce que Ginny en savait).

« Ginny… Qu'es ce qu'on va faire… ? »

Constance, qui d'ordinaire avait usage de décider pour leur petit groupe, se retrouvait sans voix. Ginny avait un peu de mal à imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête, mais après avoir réfléchi un instant elle senti une audace nouvelle grandir en elle.

« Ce qu'on va faire ? On est venue ici pour s'amuser, alors aucune raison de s'en priver ! Et je pense que secret pour secret, ta mère a plus à gagner en nous laissant en paix… Si elle nous remarque ! Alors, dame Sharfiq, m'escorterez vous cette nuit ? »

En roulant des yeux, la brune prit le bras que la rousse lui proposait, et elles se dirigèrent vers une table, la plus éloignée possible de l'endroit ou la mère de Constance se laissait aller, essayant très fort d'en voir le moins possible.

Elles étaient assises depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un moldu d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha de leur table avec un sourire qu'il pensait probablement charmeur.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, vous ne buvez pas ? »

Les filles se regardèrent un instant, et s'accordèrent muettement. Constance prit la parole :

« C'est que nous n'avons pas d'argent.

-Et j'en ai, heureuse coïncidence, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Vous nous offririez à boire ?

-Bien entendu, deux jeunes femmes ravissantes comme vous, qui ne le ferait pas ? Je reviens tout de suite, mesdemoiselles.. ?

-Diana, fit Constance avec un sourire charmeur »

Avec un temps de retard, Ginny répondit à son tour : «Claire, et vous ?

-Tutoyez moi, je vous en prie ! Je suis John, et je reviens tout de suite, pour vous servir mesdemoiselles ! »

Le garçon s'éloigna en direction du bar, situé plus loin, et les deux filles éclatèrent instantanément de rire. Elles se calmèrent vite et se regardèrent, un peu choquées.

« Diana ? Demanda Ginny, ouvrant les hostilités

-Bah pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom ! Et franchement, Claire ? D'où ça sort, hein ?

-J'ai dû improviser, ça doit venir d'un truc moldu de papa.

-Et sinon, ce mec, t'en penses quoi ?

-Bah il est moche, mais au moins il nous paye à boire, alors je vais pas faire la fine bouche

-J'ai cru qu'il allait bégayer après quelques mots » fit Constante, morte de rire.

« Chut, il revient ! »

John arriva avec deux verres colorés en main et un sourire qu'il croyait sûrement irrésistible collé à son visage. Les deux jeunes filles l'accueillirent avec des gloussements moqueurs mais acceptèrent néanmoins les verres qu'il leur tendait. Les boissons étaient très sucrées et diffusaient une agréable chaleur qui se répandait partout, détendant corps et esprits. Rapidement, les langues se délièrent, les mains s'échauffèrent et Constance, qui était la plus assurée des deux, commença à câliner le jeune homme. Leurs jeux passèrent d'innocents à sensuels, les verres se multipliaient, et Ginny commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Elle se leva donc, tenta de prévenir Constance mais se rendit vite compte que c'était peine perdue. Elle se leva et commença à déambuler parmi les autres clients du bar. En entendant les conversations, elle réalisa que John était une espèce de perle rare, le genre de mec capable d'aborder une fille avec un sourire taquin plutôt qu'un compliment maladroit sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le rendre appréciable, mais ça et les verres suffiraient le temps d'une soirée. Elle se balada encore un peu pour se rafraîchir puis finit par rejoindre le couple éphémère. John était parti faire le plein d'alcool et Constance était dans un état d'hébétude alarmant.

« Oula, tu vas bien toi ? T'as une tronche affreuse.

Merci du compliment... ça va, j'ai juste l'impression que tout flotte autour de moi. Je vis dans du coton... dans un nuage de coton et de rose !

Tu te rends compte que ça ne veut rien dire, pas vrai ?

Rabat-joie. »

Ginny sourit en voyant son amie lui tirer la langue d'un air boudeur. Elle lui prit la main et, collant à son rôle de « rabat-joie », décréta qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Mais la fille Sharfiq eut un geste de main indolent et refusa de bouger, arguant que John n'allait pas tarder à revenir avec de nouveaux cocktails explosifs, qu'elle ne voulait rater pour rien au monde. D'autant plus que la boisson rendait ses lèvres délicieusement sucrées... Ginny secoua la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle, déterminée à la surveiller du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Malheureusement, elle était fatiguée et commençait à s'assoupir. Elle ne prêta pas attention à John lorsqu'il arriva, ignora les bruits de baisers et les chuchotements, et ne se rendit compte qu'avec plusieurs minutes de retard que sa protégée s'éloignait d'elle. Elle releva la tête, paniquée et, en sortant du bar, vit Constance au bras de John. Elle l'appela, et la jeune fille se retourna en lui faisant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la suite des événements. Ginny aurait pu les laisser faire leur affaire et attendre Constance, c'était probablement ce que son amie attendait d'elle, présentement... Oui, mais elle était ivre, elle ne se souviendrait sûrement pas des événements de la nuit au réveil, et n'avait clairement pas conscience de tout ce qu'elle faisait. Être ivre ne signifiait pas être consentante, et ça, John le savait sûrement – sinon, il n'aurait pas offert tous ces verres. Folle d'indignation, et inquiète pour celle qui l'hébergeait, elle se rua à leur suite. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver, tous les deux enfoncés dans une ruelle obscure, John embrassant et caressant Constance d'une manière pressante – et écœurante. Son amie tentait faiblement de le repousser, mais était bien trop ivre pour réussir à faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est pousser de petits gémissements à chaque fois que les mains de John gagnaient du terrain. Il semblait que son assurance première s'était évanouie dès lors qu'ils avaient quitté la lumière, et maintenant elle semblait plus effrayée qu'autre chose. En s'approchant, Ginny comprit d'où provenait ce revirement en constatant que la lèvre de la Serdaigle était en sang, probablement à cause d'une morsure trop brutale. Elle alla droit vers le jeune homme et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, grimaçant sous la douleur causée par le choc, mais ne regrettant pas son geste. Elle allait attraper son amie par le bras pour la ramener, mais le mâle en rut, dont l'orgueil était bien plus douloureux que la mâchoire, en décida tout autrement. Il repoussa l'importune d'une gifle et la frappa de nouveau au visage, pour faire bonne mesure. Il ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps d'elle, trop pressé qu'il était de conclure son affaire.

Alors, une rage dévastatrice envahit Ginny. Elle hurla. Fort. Longtemps. Elle hurla et elle sentait le pouvoir l'envahir, un pouvoir violent et dangereux, un pouvoir qui ne demandait qu'à frapper. Cette puissance était nouvelle et enivrante, mais le temps pressait, elle n'avait pas le temps de savourer cette sensation pourtant si délicieuse. Elle libéra donc ce monstre de violence qui hurlait en elle. Et il frappa.

John s'effondra sur le sol, du sang coulant de ses oreilles. Ses tympans avaient implosé, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et un filet rouge se mélangeait à la bave qui glissait sur son menton. Vidée de toute énergie, Ginny regarda autour d'elle. L'horreur la saisit alors, quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait de tuer un homme.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des mots doux, nous avons un besoin incompressible d'amour ! 3

#boncouragepourtrouverquandonestsérieuresetquandonl'estpasmêmesiçafaitunpeulongquandmêmecommehashtag #BadassGinny #Morefame #Slashkill #Makeusgreatforever #kisslespoussins

Signé : deux mêmes folles.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous revoilà, merveilleux lecteurs !

Si ce meurtre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager notre histoire avec vos amis ! On vous promet qu'il y en aura plein d'autres... (dans la limite des victimes disponibles) Et si vous préférez la romance, pas de souci ! Il y en aura aussi. De l'humour ? Chaque mot est chargé d'humour, sisi, on vous jure.

Lisez, si vous nous croyez pas ! ;)

* * *

Le sang. Coulant lentement sur le sol. Presque de façon hypnotisante. Comment le rouge pouvait il ressortir avec tant de précision dans la nuit ? La tête de Ginny lui tournait. L'alcool, la dépense magique ? Elle s'affala plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le sol, qui semblait soudain très accueillant. Elle remarqua distraitement que le hurlement avait cessé. Le hurlement ? Qui avait crié ? Elle, ou John ? John ! Il était toujours au sol, toujours horriblement mort, son cadavre aussi hideux qu'il ne l'avait été de son vivant lorsqu'il essayait de violer Constance. Constance ! Elle était au sol, les mains sur les oreilles. Ginny parvint à se lever et à courir jusqu'à elle, faisant un détour pour ne pas enjamber le corps. Le corps. De l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Elle commença par tirer maladroitement son amie a environ un mètre du cadavre avant de doucement lui enlever les mains des oreilles.

« Constance, ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

-Ginny ? J'ai mal à la tête, il y a quelqu'un qui parlait trop fort… Et, regarde, l'autre moldu est par terre ! Je savais qu'il tenait pas l'alcool ! »

Constance sembla un peu perdue un instant, comme si un souvenir désagréable lui revenait, puis éclata de rire avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Ginny.

Elle avait tué quelqu'un. Elle se souvenait du jeune homme qui leur avait offert à boire. Il était là, mort, son sang sombre salissant le pavé. Un cri lui parvint, une femme hurlait à l'entrée de la ruelle. Et puis… Et puis trois « pop », le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, et un repousse moldu instantanément exécuté. Un auror lançant un « oubliettes ! » à la moldue qui avait crié à l'entrée. Le cadavre de John toujours étendu sur le sol. Un homme, grand, s'approchant d'elle. Elle a peur.

« C'est deux gamines, encore en âge d'être à Poudlard ! cria-il a l'attention de ses collègues.

– Ton nom ? demanda l'homme à Ginny.

Elle gardait les yeux sur le cadavre, incapable de parler.

– Elle est complètement choquée, et l'autre est dans les vapes. Bon sang, pourquoi ça doit toujours arriver entre trois et quatre heures du matin ? Je devrais demander une augmentation ! »

« Je ne suis pas choquée ! » avait envie de répondre Ginny. « Mes pensées sont claires ! Pourquoi sont elles si claires ? Je viens de tuer John… Je viens de le tuer…»

Un sort inconnu de Ginny fut jeté par l'un des aurors, et elle put voir encore la scène se rejouer sous ses yeux, comme en transparence. John entraînant Constance dans la ruelle, commençant à la toucher, et Ginny passant à l'attaque, Ginny au sol, semblant désespérée, et Ginny se levant, hurlant, et John s'effondrant finalement, mort.

« Légitime défense, magie accidentelle, commenta un auror, une femme. Le moldu a tenté de violer une sorcière. Procédure habituelle ?

– Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui sont ces filles, protesta un autre

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda une femme à l'entrée de la ruelle. Elle s'approcha et Ginny la reconnut. La mère de Constance, drapée dans sa dignité de sang-pur.

« Que font des aurors dans un village moldu ? Quoi ? Ma fille ! » s'écria elle en s'élançant vers Constance, toujours dans les bras de Ginny, la bousculant au passage.

Le corps, toujours au sol tendait un filet de sang vers la main de Ginny tandis que les adultes discutaient. Il était question de viol et de tuer, ainsi que de mémoire, mais Ginny ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la discussion. Elle ne pouvait rien en fait. Ni remonter le temps, ni réparer. Elle avait tué.

Un auror s'accroupit devant elle.

Le soleil qui entrait à flots dans la pièce éveilla Ginny. Elle avait un mal de tête effroyable couplé du sentiment d'avoir été rouée de coups par une armée d'elfes de maison armés de balais. Elle secoua la tête à cette image stupide. L'alcool moldu, plus jamais. Elle secoua Constance, affalée a ses côtés, et tenta de se remémorer la soirée de la veille tandis que son amie émergeait. Il y avait eu une petite fête chez les moldus, et elle et Constance avaient bu, et à un certain moment des filles s'étaient moquées de leurs robes et ça avait un peu dégénéré. Elles avaient du partir précipitamment. Plus jamais de fête chez les moldus !, avaient elles décidé. C'était ça.

Il était plus de quatre heures de l'après midi lorsque les deux amies parvinrent finalement à sortir de leur chambre et à descendre dans les cuisines, se taquinant mutuellement sur leur « face de troll ahuri ». Alors que Ginny récupérait lentement de cette soirée désastreuse – décidément, elle ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool!-, Constance semblait avoir récupéré sa pleine forme et prévoyait déjà leur prochaine soirée :

« Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de moldus, pas de personnes pour se moquer de nous... Ce sera une soirée plutôt chic, sans débordement d'aucune sorte, promis ! A la base, la soirée est organisée pour les adultes, mais les jeunes s'y retrouvent chaque année, et chaque année la soirée nous offre... eh bien, des souvenirs mémorables ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil égrillard, faisant rougir Ginny, et semblant oublier sa promesse concernant les débordements. La première envie de la jeune lionne fut de refuser l'invitation, n'étant pas sûre de vouloir revivre une autre soirée alcoolisée, mais elle repensa au rejet d'Harry et de ses amis, et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps pour elle qu'elle fasse de nouvelles rencontres. Peut-être même que s'il la voyait avec d'autres gens, il deviendrait jaloux... Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée en secouant la tête -non mais sérieusement, elle ne pouvait pas manipuler un garçon dans le but de séduire Harry!-, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à s'en aller -après tout, c'était tentant, et franchement, quel mal cela pourrait-il faire?- et, sentant toutes ses barrières se rompre, Ginny accepta cette nouvelle sortie avec un faible sourire. Constance, parfaitement inconsciente des pensées qui torturaient la jeune rousse, hurla sa joie avec tant de force que les voisins en avaient probablement sursauté. Elle continua son babil pendant de longues minutes, promettant monts et merveilles à son amie qui picorait dans son assiette avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle savourait encore le goût délicat du melon qui avait été importé de France – dieux, qu'elle aimerait pouvoir vivre en France, la nourriture était tellement exquise là-bas!- lorsque la mère de Constance les rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas immédiatement, et continua donc de discuter avec Constance, choisissant de mettre le sujet de la soirée de côté pour vanter la cuisine française. Elle fut donc surprise lorsque ce fut une voix plus brusque que celle de son amie qui lui répondit :

« En fait, les melons viennent d'Afrique inter-tropicale, pas de France.

– Ah bon ? Oh, euh, bonjour !

– Salut m'man. Tu devais pas être de sortie aujourd'hui ?

– Si, je devais, mais finalement ça a été annulé. Je déteste ce manque d'organisation ! Mais bon, que veux-tu... ça me permet au moins de passer du temps avec ma fille adorée, et l'amie qu'elle a invitée! »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Constance en entendant ses paroles, et elle engagea aussitôt une discussion animée à propos des activités prévues pour cette fin d'après-midi. Apparemment, sa mère avait prévu quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour cette soirée, et toutes deux trépignaient d'impatience. Ginny essaya de s'enthousiasmer également, mais la perspective de passer du temps avec Eleanor Sharfiq ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Elle avait l'impression que cette femme ne l'appréciait guère, et sentait parfois un manque d'honnêteté venant d'elle. Mais ces sentiments, elle ne pouvait se les expliquer, aussi décida-t-elle de les mettre de côté, pour pouvoir pleinement savourer ses vacances.

Il semblait que, de toute manière, Constance n'avait pas prévu de lui laisser le temps de respirer. Elle l'emmena en courant dans sa chambre et choisit deux tenues très légères, pour elle et son amie, au grand dam de Ginny qui avait un peu froid en ce milieu d'été, alors qu'elle se trouvait au nord de l'Angleterre.

« Euh, t'es sûre de toi là ?

– Mais oui, t'inquiète, je gère tout ! Ma mère m'a dit qu'on allait dans un endroit où il fait chaud. Oh j'ai trop hâte, je sens que ça va être génial ! »

Il était difficile de ne pas se laisser contaminer par l'exubérance de la Serdaigle, et Ginny se mit à frémir d'impatience elle aussi. Enfin, elles rejoignirent Eleanor qui, en leur faisant un clin d'œil, les prit par le bras et transplana. Alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel l'instant d'avant, il était désormais en train de se coucher. Surprises, les deux jeunes filles demandèrent à la mère de Constance où elles se trouvaient. Celle-ci répondit par un sourire, et les entraîna au loin.

L'air était moite, la chaleur presque insupportable. Des arbres les entouraient, mais cette forêt n'avait absolument rien de commun avec celles d'Angleterre. Elles débouchèrent finalement dans un petit hameau, où des gens basanés les regardaient curieusement. Parfaitement à l'aise, Eleanor les guida vers ce qui était vraisemblablement un bar -bien que rien ne l'indiqua- et commanda trois cocktails aux couleurs vives et harmonieuses. Sa posture se fit alanguie et, d'une voix satisfaite, elle donna une explication aux deux adolescentes.

« Les filles, je vous présente les îles Maldives. Il est encore trop tôt pour voir ce que je veux vous montrer, alors je vous conseille de vous détendre et de profiter de ce merveilleux nectar. »

Ravies, les filles sirotèrent leur cocktail -tellement meilleur que ceux qu'elles avaient bus à la soirée moldue!- et attendirent. Le temps s'adoucissait à mesure que la nuit avançait, et lorsque que le ciel fut noir d'encre, Eleanor se leva et conduisit les filles jusqu'à une plage.

En voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, elles ne purent retenir des cris d'admiration. La plage était de sable fin, et les vagues léchait paresseusement leurs pieds, mais ce qui retenait leur attention... c'était les étoiles. La mer était remplie d'étoiles. Les vagues scintillaient à chaque mouvement, chaque flot renvoyait une lumière douce aux jeunes filles qui voulaient se baigner parmi les étoiles. Elles croyaient évoluer dans un rêve. Finalement, elles revinrent vers la mère de Constance qui était très satisfaite de son petit effet, et lui demandèrent s'il s'agissait de magie. Celle-ci leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait en réalité de plancton bioluminescent, mais haussa les épaules quand des détails furent exigés. Elles savourèrent encore cette merveille de la nature, puis il fut temps de rentrer. Le manoir leur parut bien fade, à leur retour, la lumière moins belle. Légèrement enivrées par ce qu'elles venaient de voir, elles allèrent se coucher, des étoiles plein la tête.

* * *

Avouez, vous aussi, vous voulez partir aux Maldives.

Si vous êtes toujours là, c'est que l'histoire vous intéresse ; nous pouvons donc vous informer que nous comptons publier un chapitre par mois (nous sommes très lentes, pardonnez-nous).

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, c'est très important pour nous !

#Vamosalaplaya #Ginnywillrulethemall #UnefanfictionsponsoriséeHBO #MakeHarryPotterGreatForever

A dans un mois !

Signé : non, nous ne sommes plus folles.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ce soir, je serai

Ave Lector, morituri te salutant !

Que la puissance de la review soit avec vous, et que dansent vos doigts alertes sur vos claviers gracieux, nous vous remercions pour votre soutien quotidien imaginaire ! La lumière des étoiles nous baignera tous dans la grandeur lactée des méduses pourpres, et mauves, et jaunes, et bleues, et rouges et paraboliques ! (parce que c'est vachement coule les méduses)

Ce chapitre vous plaira. Ce n'est pas un espoir, c'est un ordre. Aimez-nous !

* * *

La semaine se déroula sans incident ni aucune surprise aussi exceptionnelle que les Maldives, dans une quiétude joyeuse, parfois troublée par les apparitions du père, un homme sec et austère, qui méprisait sans trop l'avouer la famille Weasley. Ginny et Constance le comprirent rapidement cependant, et s'appliquèrent à l'éviter autant que possible, avec la complicité de la mère. Eleanor passait en effet le plus de temps possible avec les deux jeunes filles, sans pour autant être envahissante. Ginny en oubliait parfois que c'était la mère de son amie et la voyait plaisanter avec Constance comme si elles étaient meilleures amies et non mère et fille. C'est d'ailleurs avec un sourire complice que la mère de Constance mentionna une « soirée mondaine » à laquelle les filles étaient conviées, prévue à la fin de la semaine prochaine. La version officielle était « Un bal masqué, organisé chaque année par Dame Zabini », la version officieuse, celle dont Constance régalait Ginny tous les soirs depuis des jours déjà était « Une super soirée, tu vas voir, avec les masques on pourrait presque confondre Malefoy avec un galant homme ! »

La première fois, Ginny avait tressailli : « Malefoy ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était pour donner du poids à ma comparaison, bien sûr que Malefoy sera absent. Leur famille ne se joint pas à une fête où la seule condition pour être accepté est d'être de sang pur. Ils ne veulent pas se mêler aux personnes n'appartenant pas au top 20 des plus grandes fortunes sorcières voyons ! »

Les deux filles étaient de plus en plus excitées à l'approche du bal, surtout Constance, Ginny ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait mettre les pieds. Néanmoins elle participa aux préparatifs avec joie, et choisit elle même le motif de son masque en compagnie de son amie. Dame Eleanor les accompagna chez un couturier sorcier et garantit à Ginny qu'elle pouvait choisir ce qu'elle voulait, que c'était un cadeau. Eleanor laissait une impression étrange à la rousse. Elle semblait très mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais en même temps reconnaissante. Ne pouvant expliquer cette impression, Ginny cessa tout simplement d'y prêter attention, et finit par apprécier cette femme malgré son léger côté « sang pur arrogant », car elle tenait souvent compagnie aux deux filles, les amenant dans des endroits magnifiques ou surprenants, et Ginny en était profondément reconnaissante.

Après cette semaine de fébrilité joyeuse, entrecoupée de moments de malaise pour Ginny, qui avait parfois l'impression d'être entrée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, la soirée fatidique arriva. Les deux filles mirent les robes qu'Eleanor leur avait offertes et s'amusèrent à se maquiller et se faire des coiffures compliquées. Ginny voulut même faire une coloration temporaire, pour éviter d'être critiquée tout le long de la soirée – d'habitude, cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'avait pas honte d'être une Weasley et d'être reconnue comme tel, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de son amie. La rousse décida alors d'avoir des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, au plus grand ravissement de son amie qui, sans se l'avouer, était heureuse de pouvoir savourer sa soirée sans craindre d'être jugée à cause de ses fréquentations. Pour ce soir, uniquement ce soir, les deux filles voulaient se sentir libres d'absolument tout ce qui était relatif au monde des sorciers.

Leur carrosse finit par arriver et les emmena dans un des nombreux manoirs de Mme Zabini, dont la fortune était écrasante. Elles étaient subjuguées par le faste et la beauté du lieu, bien que Ginny considérait cet étalage de richesse avec un peu de mépris. Mais elle refréna ce dédain qu'elle ressentait à l'encontre des grandes familles de Sang-Pur, qui à son avis se prenaient beaucoup trop au sérieux, et entra au bras de son amie, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Elles s'attachèrent leurs masques en entrant et la lionne laissa Constance l'entraîner pour lui présenter les « personnes à connaître ». De fait, même masquées, la plupart étaient reconnaissables. Enfin... elles l'étaient pour la fille Sharfiq, Ginny avait du mal à distinguer tel noble d'un autre. Les deux filles s'installèrent finalement près du buffet, observant en riant les gens autour d'elles, admirant la grâce de certains et se moquant du ridicule des autres. Ginny commençait à réellement apprécier la soirée et en était reconnaissante à son amie qui prenait soin de rester auprès d'elle. Alors qu'elles sirotaient un cocktail qu'elles avaient pris sans alcool – traumatisées par leur soirée chez les moldus –, deux jeunes hommes les abordèrent. Ils s'inclinèrent bien bas devant les demoiselles, qui répondirent à leur révérence en riant nerveusement.

« Deux jeunes filles ne devraient pas rester seules au bar...

En réalité, ce n'est pas un bar, et nous ne sommes pas seules, puisque nous sommes deux. »

La réponse avait fusé, incontrôlable, stoppant net le séducteur en herbe dans son élan. Pour cette répartie malvenue, Ginny subit un douloureux et fort peu discret coup de coude dans les côtes. Réalisant, face au désespoir affiché de son amie, qu'elle avait gaffé, Ginny tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper en toussotant légèrement :

« Ahem... S'il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas seules, nous ne dirions tout de même pas non à un peu de... compagnie ? »

C'était plus fort qu'elle, il avait fallu que sa phrase sonne comme une interrogation peu assurée plutôt que comme une réelle invitation, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir qu'ils restent – ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité, en réalité. Beaux joueurs, les jeunes hommes acceptèrent l'ersatz d'invitation avec un sourire ravi, et celui qui avait parlé engagea la conversation, une conversation dont Constance s'empara aussitôt. Son amie l'observa, légèrement inquiète, accepter une invitation à danser et, sans qu'elle ou l'autre jeune homme puissent dire quoi que ce soit, le couple d'une soirée s'évanouit dans la foule. Ginny se retrouva donc coincée avec un parfait inconnu, auquel elle adressa un sourire gêné, maudissant intérieurement son amie. Elle lui paierai cher cette traîtrise ! Visiblement aussi peu à l'aise qu'elle, l'autre garçon tenta tout de même une approche :

« Alors, euh... tu aimes ce genre de soirées ? »

Au bout de cinq minutes ce fut une rousse furibonde qui s'éloigna du buffet d'un pas décidé, laissant en plan un jeune homme masqué et déconfit dont la joue s'ornait d'une marque rouge dessinant les contours nets d'une main, accompagné de quelques sang-purs hilares-mais toujours distingués, bien sûr.

Indifférente à l'agitation qu'elle avait causée, Ginny se dirigea un peu au hasard dans la foule, essayant de trouver Constance. Elle l'aperçut au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche, sur un balcon, toujours en compagnie du jeune homme qui l'avait amenée plus tôt. Le couple était occupé à s'embrasser langoureusement, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main (ou quelque chose d'approchant) Ginny se détourna de la scène, se sentant de trop. Constance gloussait à présent et essayait de glisser une main sous les vêtements du jeune homme qui ne résistait que pour la forme. En désespoir de cause elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le buffet, que son prétendant avait quitté, et récupéra un verre de jus de citrouille accompagné d'un petit gâteau, puis essaya de trouver un endroit tranquille.

Elle finit par se retrancher sur un balcon, à l'extérieur. L'air nocturne, frais sur sa peau, lui fit du bien. Elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse, peut-être à cause du bruit, des gens, ou de l'alcool. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de tous ces sang purs endimanchés, et quelque chose dans le regard des jeunes hommes qui l'approchaient l'insupportait. Enfin… La soirée finirait bien à un moment. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à siroter son jus de citrouille d'un air désabusé Ginny se surprit à faire des remarque désobligeantes sur les sang purs qui entraient dans son champ de vision. Elle entraperçu une femme embrasser son mari tandis qu'un autre homme lui caressait discrètement le bras, et vit la femme s'en aller avec lui peu de temps après.

« Je ne sais pas lequel des trois est le plus pitoyable... L'homme, qui se fait tromper si éhontément sans même s'en apercevoir ? La femme, qui pense déjà à un autre alors même qu'elle embrasse son mari ? Ou bien le troisième, qui n'a aucun respect ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre et qui prend simplement l'objet qu'il désire... Ils me donnent tous la gerbe. »

Elle se détourna de la porte pour fixer l'horizon au loin, refusant de penser plus longtemps au monde qui l'entourait, à ces gens, à leur décadence. Elle ne les supportait pas. Secouant la tête d'agacement, elle fut fort surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme dont le masque s'arrêtait sous le nez, laissant apparaître un sourire largement moqueur et une peau noire. Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à se défendre contre la moindre attaque verbale. Attaque qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, elle entendit une voix chantante, dans laquelle semblaient être contenus des milliers de rires :

« Il s'agit d'un trouple, tu sais. Il n'y a pas de tromperie, pas d'adultère les trois se connaissent et s'aiment également. C'est un jeu auquel ils jouent en société. Et je vois vraiment pas qui tu peux bien être pour te permettre de les condamner comme ça, alors que tu ne les connais pas... Après, en quoi leur vie sexuelle peut-elle bien t'intéresser ? »

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, cette tirade l'aurait mise hors d'elle. Mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, aucun fiel dans ces paroles, seulement un amusement fort peu dissimulé. Décontenancée, Ginny resta silencieuse un instant. Oui, après tout, qui était-elle ? Elle esquissait tout juste un sourire légèrement contrit que le garçon reprenait :

« Serais-tu... jalouse de cette complicité ? Après tout, tu es seule... et visiblement, ce n'est pas entièrement un choix. Ah, l'envie est un triste défaut ! »

Et il éclata de rire, effaçant ainsi toute trace de sourire sur le visage de la jeune lionne. Bougonne, elle croisa les bras et soupira. Les mots avaient frappé juste, et ça lui faisait horriblement mal de l'admettre.

« Jalouse ? Non. Qu'ils vivent leur vie, je m'en fiche. Seule ? Oui, ce n'était pas très dur à remarquer. Et quand bien même cela ne serait pas un choix – ce dont tu n'as absolument aucune preuve -, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Hola, tout doux gente dame ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Simplement, je t'entends marmonner depuis tout à l'heure, et tes remarques acides me font rire. Je me demande tout bêtement comment tu as pu atterrir dans cette soirée et pourquoi, alors que tu sembles détester si fort cette compagnie qui t'entoure !

Eh bien, tu aurais pu me le demander dès le début, au lieu de te moquer de moi. Figure-toi que j'accompagne une amie mais celle-ci a de toute évidence trouvé une compagnie plus agréable que la mienne. Et plus baveuse, aussi, ajouta-t-elle en aparté.

L'inconnu éclata de nouveau de rire, visiblement ravi du malheur de la rousse.

Tant mieux, ça m'arrange que ton amie t'ait délaissée ! Sinon, je n'aurais trouvé personne avec qui passer le temps, et cette soirée aurait été d'un ennui mortel.

Ah ? Euh... Eh bien, je suppose que je dois me réjouir que cela profite à quelqu'un. Mais toi, que fais-tu donc là ? Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup plus apprécier cette soirée que moi.

Ahem. Disons simplement que ma mère ne m'a pas tellement laissé le choix,

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Ginny lorsqu'elle entendit ses paroles. Sa voix se chargea d'une ironie gentille :

Oh, un grand garçon comme toi ne peut dire non à sa maman ? Que c'est mignon !

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de bouder légèrement, levant les yeux au ciel. Il soupira finalement en se tournant vers elle.

« -Tu n'as pas idée des moyens de pression que ma génitrice possède.

-Je suis curieuse maintenant. Parle, je suis prête à l'apprendre.

-Je t'assure, c'est terrifiant. Oublions ça, tu veux ? En échange, je te fais visiter les lieux, avec un peu de chance on tombera sur l'endroit où la vraie fête a lieu.

-La vraie fête ? »

Le garçon tenta tant bien que mal de prendre un air mystérieux derrière son masque, avant de désigner la salle d'un geste ample de la main.

« Ma chère, dites moi combien de jeunes sorciers vous voyez ici.

Après quelques secondes d'observation, Ginny s'aperçut que seuls deux ou trois sorciers en âge d'aller à Poudlard étaient présents dans la salle, et ils étaient bien plus jeunes qu'elle, debout près de leur parents.

« Où sont ils ?

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller le découvrir ! »

Le garçon tendit galamment un son bras, paume vers le haut, à Ginny qui l'ignora.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu sais ?

-J'ai eu mon compte de dragueurs pour la soirée.

-Loin de moi cette idée ! C'est davantage une question de décorum pour les personnes dans cette salle, et si on te voit à mon bras personne ne viendra, justement, te draguer. Ils te verront accompagnée. Pas de tentative déplacée de ma part, promis. »

Plus ou moins convaincue la rousse accepta finalement de prendre la main offerte. Ce fut effectivement facile de traverser la foule en paix et dès que les deux sorciers quittèrent les salles où se regroupaient la majorité des fêtards le garçon lâcha le bras de Ginny sans même qu'elle n'aie à le demander. Ils parcoururent de concert des escaliers en marbre, empruntèrent des couloirs chargés de peintures et de tapisserie probablement coûteuses, leur pas amortis par d'épais tapis.

Ginny remarqua que son compagnon ne semblait pas vraiment désorienté, et peut-être même avait une idée d'où aller. Ses impressions furent confirmés lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, le garçon ouvrit une porte avant de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer en premier.

Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et découvrit une salle un peu plus grande que la cuisine du Terrier, comportant une cheminée, un bureau et une chaise dans un coin, ainsi qu'une armoire massive. Assis sur le tapis autour de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu se tenaient une dizaine de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, occupés apparemment à jouer à un jeu impliquant une bouteille vide qu'on faisait tourner au sol.

Ginny remarqua Constance, ainsi que le jeune homme qui procédait à des échanges de bave avec elle plus tôt.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, hésitante, mais son compagnon de fortune la poussa doucement dans la pièce d'une caresse dans le dos. Elle se retrouva donc assise dans le cercle parmi les autres, à quelques places à peine de Constance. Elle espérait passer inaperçue et s'intégrer discrètement au jeu, mais une voix claire s'éleva alors, lui demandant son prénom. Réticente, elle s'apprêtait à répondre un mensonge quelconque mais la Serdaigle la prit de vitesse.

\- C'est mon amie, elle est cool, vous verrez !

Une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit, mais déjà l'autre reprenait.

\- Certes, mais cela ne me donne pas son identité.

Les inflexions moqueuses dans sa voix agaçaient Ginny au plus haut point, aussi celle-ci répondit d'un ton sec :

\- Nous sommes dans un bal _masqué_. C'est le jeu, d'avancer dans la foule sans jamais révéler son identité. Flirter avec l'inconnu, s'affranchir des réputations et des idées reçues pour profiter de ce que notre interlocuteur nous offre, ici et maintenant. L'équivalent d'un coup d'un soir, quoi. Mais bon, si l'inconnu t'effraie à ce point…

Elle se retourna vers celui qui l'avait emmenée ici, hautaine jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- Tu avais parlé d'une vraie soirée. Tout ce que je vois ici, c'est une bande de frileux qui croient connaître le grand frisson, sans oser sortir de leur petit confort.

Et elle croisa fièrement les bras, le menton haut, mettant au défi quiconque tenterait de la contredire. Celle qui avait demandé son identité avait pris un air pincé, visiblement vexée, et les autres ne savaient s'ils devaient rire ou s'offusquer. Leur dilemme fut résolu lorsque l'accompagnateur de la jeune lionne éclata d'un rire ravi.

\- Cette fille, c'est une putain de bouffée d'air frais. Une vraie tigresse ! Bon allez, pour la peine c'est elle qui va donner le prochain gage !

Et il fit tourner la bouteille, sous l'air perplexe de Ginny. Celle-ci fut rebaptisée « la Tigresse » et, jouant le jeu à fond, les autres adoptèrent également des noms d'animaux. Ainsi, Constance fut nommée « la Mante », tandis que le garçon qui l'avait accompagné avait hérité du doux nom de « l'Etalon ». La rousse baptisa elle-même « le Paon » celle par qui tout avait commencé, avec un petit sourire mesquin. Le jeu continua, Ginny s'amusant sans cesse à trouver des gages tordus, beaucoup plus osés qu'un simple baiser ou autre contact physique, que les gens choisissaient généralement. Mais Constance, visiblement impatiente de retrouver les-dits contacts physiques, proposa subitement de changer de jeu. Elle suggéra, d'un faux air innocent, de jouer aux « Sept minutes au paradis », ce qui ravit les autres. Elle commença à aller dans l'armoire, avec le garçon qui n'avait pas décollé d'elle, et en sortir sept minutes plus tard, rouge et essoufflée, ses vêtements totalement froissés. D'autres couples se formèrent ainsi, dans le confort de l'armoire, lorsque celle-ci rompit sous à force d'en subir le poids. Hilares, les adolescents changèrent de pièce, à la recherche d'une autre armoire. Lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent, la majorité vota pour que l'Etalon et la Tigresse l'inaugurent, au grand désespoir de cette dernière.

Ainsi se retrouva-t-elle coincée dans l'obscurité étouffante d'une armoire, certes spacieuse, avec un parfait inconnu. Elle eut un instant d'effroi, regrettant de s'être lancée là-dedans, mais alors elle devina le sourire du garçon dans les ombres, un sourire bienveillant, un peu tendre et moqueur, et maladroit aussi.

Alors... On est coincés là, c'est ça ?

Oui, il semble bien. Je suppose qu'on va devoir passer sept minutes ici, dans le noir, tous les deux...

Euh... Écoute, je sais comment c'est censé se passer, ce genre de choses. Je sais ce qu'on est censés faire, dans cette armoire. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te force à rien. Bon, du coup, je propose qu'on fasse passer le temps en apprenant à mieux se connaître, ça te va ?

Soulagée, Ginny acquiesça.

C'est le moment où les masques tombent ?

Sa voix s'était fait malicieuse lorsqu'elle posa cette question, et un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Elle était curieuse et effrayée à la fois, mais se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour révéler son identité. Son compagnon approuva joyeusement, et ils décidèrent de faire tomber le masque de l'autre. Ils dénouèrent les liens qui retenaient leurs masques, et laissèrent tomber ces derniers, consternés. Leurs yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître les traits de l'autre lorsque leurs masques furent ôtés. C'est avec horreur qu'elle reconnut Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de ce crétin de Malefoy. La lionne fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur, dégoût visiblement partagé par celui qui se tenait en face d'elle.

-Comment diable une traîtresse à son sang a pu être invitée à la soirée de ma mère… ?

La rage envahit Ginny, qui gifla le Serpentard, avant de sortir en trombe de l'armoire.

Elle trébucha et alla dire bonjour à la pierre tombale la plus proche. Zabini, sortant en trombe de l'armoire à son tour, drapé dans sa dignité offensée (comment avait il pu trouver une Weasley sympathique?) ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses pieds rencontrent le corps de la rousse, pas plus à l'atteinte portée à son équilibre par ladite rencontre inattendue. Néanmoins il réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas aller rejoindre sa camarade au sol grâce au support bienvenu d'un petit arbre tordu.

Il y eu comme un moment de flottement tandis que les deux adolescents prenaient la mesure de ce qui les entourait. Sous le ciel obscurci de nuit et de nuages le vent soufflait, comme tentant de dépoussiérer les vieilles pierres qui jonchaient le sol. De longs et lourds couvercles de pierre, sans inscription, pour certaines à moitié mangées par la mousse. Des pierres tombales. Des sépultures. Ils étaient dans un cimetière.

« Zabini ! Hurla Ginny, ayant repris ses esprits. Qu'es ce que tu as fait ? On où est ? »

Le ton calme du Serpentard était en opposition avec l'hystérie sous-jacente dans la voix de la Gryffondor, et pourtant l'on sentait la même désorientation dans la voix du jeune homme lorsqu'il répondit : « Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Par contre, je crois que je sais où l'on est, et j'espère vraiment avoir tort. Il faut que nous rentrions immédiatement !

-Et comment je te prie ?

-Je crois que l'armoire nous a amenés là, ça pourrait être une sorte d'artefact de magie noire, un peu comme un portoloin, venant de ma mère rien ne me surprendrait »

À cet instant, une sorte de grognement sourd se fit entendre derrière eux. Sursautant, il se retournèrent bruyamment pour découvrir l'armoire, dont l'une des portes était ouvertes, battant sinistrement dans le vent froid, et surtout, devant l'armoire…

Slalomant entre des pierres tombales dans un cimetière secret, deux jeunes sorciers aux tenues de soirée à présent froissées et sales essayaient de rester en vie.

« Ta mère a une putain de chimère dans son jardin ? » La voix de Ginny frôlait l'hystérie. Le souffle court, Zabini ne s'embarrassa pas à détailler.

«Longue histoire, mais y a plus urgent là non ? On doit absolument retourner dans cette saloperie d'armoire ! Reducto !

-Bah t'as intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications alors ! Incendio ! Petrificus Totalus ! »

Leurs sorts et leur course folle permit à peine aux deux sorciers essoufflés de réussir à rejoindre l'armoire dont ils étaient sortis après avoir forcé la créature qui les poursuivait à s'en écarter en les poursuivant. La chose était un monstrueux mélange de lion, d'aigle et de serpent, avec beaucoup trop de griffes et de crocs, d'écailles et de poison pour son propre bien. Les adolescents claquèrent la porte de l'armoire derrière eux, juste à temps pour empêcher la chose d'entrer. À la place, celle-ci s'écrasa sur le battant, et commença à griffer la porte avec violence.

« Et maintenant ? J'espère que tu as une bonne idée pour nous sortir de là ?

-Normalement le transfert vers l'autre armoire ne devrait plus tarder », fit un Blaise essoufflé en réponse à la Ginny échevelée.

Un instant plus tard, les bruits de griffes furent remplacés par des voix adolescentes et joyeuses, et les sorciers poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient de retour. Presque involontairement ils se regardèrent, et Ginny lâcha : « Et bien au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas chez les sangs purs. Vos soirées sont toujours comme ça ?

-Et bien, pas d'habitude. Mais d'ordinaire les lions ne s'invitent pas chez nous. »

Ginny allait rétorquer avec une remarque acide, mais Blaise continua : « Attention, ce n'est pas un reproche. Je sais que j'ai été surpris tout à l'heure, mais bordel, ça faisait des années que je m'étais pas autant amusé ! »

Ginny le fixa, interloquée, puis soudain éclata de rire. « Non mais franchement, c'était quoi ce truc ? Oh mon dieu, on a failli mourir et je crois que c'est la chose la plus ridicule et hilarante que j'ai jamais vécue ! ».

Un fou rire les prit, et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

« Qu'est- ce que vous foutez la dedans ? Il y en a qui attendent leur tour ! »

Rapidement Ginny et Blaise reprirent un semblant de sérieux et remirent à tâtons leurs masques qui étaient restés dans l'armoire, s'aidant mutuellement à les fixer, encore surpris de l'espèce d'armistice implicite qui s'était créé. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Blaise se pencha rapidement sur Ginny et embrassa ses lèvres, laissées à découvert par son masque. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il ouvrit alors les portes en grand.

« Et bah, il y en a qui se font plaisir, vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Ginny esquissa un sourire à la fois gêné et mystérieux. Un dernier sourire complice partagé avec Blaise, et le reste de la soirée s'acheva de manière éthérée.

* * *

Et voilà, du sang et de l'amour, la base de toute vie saine ! (surtout le sang) (rouge comme l'amour)

#C'estpasunecrackficmaisonserattrapedanslescommentairesd'auteur! #etdansleshashtags #vivelescouteauxmêmes'iln'yenapasdansnotrehistoireilyenaurapeut-êtreunjour

#Voxpopulivoxverbi

A dans un mois !

Ps : si vous venez ici grâce à Kuro, commentez en rajoutant le code très subtil "POULPE" dans votre review (ou "Méduse" pour les moins audacieux ! Ou "asperge" pour les plus pervers)

Kiss les poussins !

Signé : je vous jure que nous ne sommes pas folles !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à vous, faces de salami ! (sales, mais bons, les amis)

Bienvenue aux nouveaux (on espère vraiment qu'il y en a, cette fois) dans cette magniFIC. (je ne suis pas responsable de ce jeu de mots, c'est moi qui le suis !)

Les choses commencent à bouger, on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! (oui, on dit ça à chaque chapitre, je ne vois pas où est le problème)

Plus sérieusement, on espère (une fois de plus) que ce chapitre vous plaira !

:'D

* * *

Le lendemain, tout était encore confus dans la tête de la jeune rousse. Elle ne savait pas quelle importance accorder aux moments de la veille, elle avait à la fois envie de s'enfuir loin de ses pensées et de ses sentiments, et de se repasser tous les événements dans sa tête, en boucle, en se pelotonnant moelleusement dans son lit. Elle finit par s'étirer paresseusement et décida de chasser ses pensées. Se concentrer sur autre chose. Une journée entre filles, voilà qui devrait lui remonter le moral !

Mais un simple regard vers Constance lui fit comprendre qu'elle éprouvait une certaine rancœur à son égard. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir passé la soirée avec un inconnu plutôt qu'avec elle. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée. Son aventure avec Blaise l'avait partiellement réconfortée, mais elle s'était sentie étrangère pendant une longue, trop longue, partie de la soirée, et qu'elle ait finit par s'amuser n'excusait pas l'attitude de Constance. Encline toutefois à la pardonner, elle engagea la conversation avec son amie pour lui expliquer en quoi son attitude l'avait blessée celle-ci lui présenta des excuses peu convaincantes en souriant, ne comprenant pas où était le mal dans son attitude. Ginny se sentit d'abord agacée, mais choisit de passer outre. Elle avait rejoint Constance parce que le Terrier la rendait malheureuse, il était hors de question que le reste de ses vacances se déroule dans la mauvaise humeur !

Les filles s'amusèrent donc comme elles le purent, malgré une certaine réserve – et une certaine lassitude – de la part de Ginny. Les vacances se finirent sans accroc, et le jour précédant la rentrée, les deux amies se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse afin de s'acheter leurs derniers livres et autres fournitures scolaires. En se levant, la lionne eut une bouffée d'angoisse qui lui était à la fois familière et inconnue elle savait qu'elle verrait Harry aujourd'hui, et avait terriblement peur de sentir son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois à sa vue, mais la perspective de croiser Blaise avait également quelque chose de terrifiant. Le souvenir du baiser chaste qu'ils avaient partagé se rappela à sa mémoire, brûlant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres avec une certaine nostalgie. Et s'ils se revoyaient, que se passerait il ? Cette question resta en suspend durant tout le trajet, jusqu'au moment où les Sharfiq et elle arrivèrent finalement au Chemin de Traverse.

Aucun des scénarios invraisemblables imaginés par Ginny ne se réalisa ce jour-là. Non, Harry ne découvrit pas qu'il l'aimait à la folie, pas plus que Blaise ne décida de la kidnapper, et il n'y eut ni baiser passionné, ni combat acharné pour gagner le cœur de la belle. La cadette Weasley rejoignit sa famille, abandonnant avec une pointe de soulagement son amie Serdaigle, et comme il était d'usage, elle fut reléguée au second plan. Le trio ne lui prêtait pas attention, sa mère était aux petits soins pour Harry – et comment lui en vouloir ? Tout le monde était aux petits soins. La première, elle aurait été la première à l'être si seulement on lui avait accordé un peu de crédit. Elle errait ainsi dans les boutiques et dans ses pensées, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, lorsqu'un regard familier s'accrocha au sien. Sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi, son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle reconnut Zabini. Elle esquissa un sourire timide et détourna vite le regard, au fond d'elle ravie.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Harry décida de poser son regard sur elle. Elle l'avait attendu si longtemps, ce regard, il fallut qu'il arrive précisément au moment où elle souriait à un Serpentard. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et détourna le regard, soucieux. Ginny désespérait d'avoir son attention, et maintenant qu'il lui en accordait, même légèrement, elle en concevait de l'irritation. Elle soupira et décida de se détacher du groupe. De toute manière, il lui fallait une nouvelle robe.

Elle n'eut pas de problème à convaincre sa mère qu'elle pouvait aller seule chez la vendeuse de robes d'occasion, et dut juste promettre d'être chez Fleury et Bott une demi-heure plus tard.

Elle regardait les robes usées étalées sur l'étal devant elle, sans parvenir à se décider, lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna rapidement pour découvrir un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il écarta ses cheveux pour révéler son visage.

« Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je t'en prie, appelle moi Blaise. Je m'ennuyais, j'ai échappé à la compagnie de Mme Malfoy parlant elfes de maisons avec mon honorable génitrice et dans ma fuite effrénée je suis tombé sur toi.

– Okay… Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda Ginny en désignant les cheveux du jeune homme

– Ma garantie d'avoir la paix. J'ai pas grand-chose contre toi, mais je pense que nous préférons tous les deux éviter que les gens racontent avoir vu un Zabini et une Weasley s'entretenir tranquillement en pleine rue. Et accessoirement je ne tiens pas à ce que ma mère ne me retrouve tout de suite. Bon, tu viens ?

– Je ne savais pas qu'on était si familiers. Et pour aller où d'ailleurs ? Je dois acheter une robe. Fit la rousse, un peu sur la défensive, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle avait bien envie de se mettre à nouveau dans une situation totalement aléatoire qui lui changerait les idées, mais c'était quand même un Serpentard qu'elle connaissait à peine, et qui l'avait embrassée sans prévenir la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus…

– Tu me déçois, Ginny. On va te trouver une robe ensemble, si il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Mais pas ici. C'est une robe de cours ou normale qu'il te faut ?

– Normale, c'est le seul vêtement que je ne peux pas hériter de mes frères, et celles de ma mère ne sont pas franchement à mon goût.

– Parfait, je sais où aller alors !

– J'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, pas un endroit trop cher alors » dit Ginny, de bonne humeur malgré toutes ses tentatives de reculer.

Zabini commença par l'entraîner dans une ruelle étroite, et Ginny crut un fol instant qu'il allait en fait l'attaquer ou pire, l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais il se contenta de lui demander si elle préférait ses cheveux noirs ou blonds.

« Comment ça ?

– Je vais te métamorphoser un peu, histoire qu'on aie la paix. Je n'ai rien contre tes cheveux, ils sont très beaux, mais tu admettras qu'ils sont peu discrets.

– Euh, probablement, mais tu risques pas d'avoir d'ennuis, à lancer des sorts en dehors de l'école ?

– Déjà, nous sommes en zone magique, et je ne suis pas Harry Potter, donc les représentants de l'autorité devraient être plutôt tolérants. Ensuite, tout ce que je viens de t'expliquer ne s'applique pas, parce que ma mère est une riche sang pur, donc plus de sorts de détection sur ma baguette depuis disons… Le jour de l'achat.

– C'est dégueulasse comme privilèges.

– Ouais mais je vais pas m'en plaindre. Tu es dégoûtée à tout jamais ou on peut passer à la partie intéressante ?

– Amusons nous. Le mal est déjà fait, alors autant en profiter je suppose. Je veux des cheveux noirs, le blond fait trop Malefoyen pour moi.

– Je suppose que c'est pas le moment de te rappeler que Draco est mon ami, et de dire qu'il n'est pas si maléfique qu'il n'y parait ?

– Tout juste. fit Ginny en souriant. Euh, tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? » ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Blaise leva sa baguette en direction de sa tête.

– T'inquiètes pas, la métamorphose est ma matière préférée » déclara il tandis que Ginny sentait ses cheveux s'alourdir un peu. Il lui tendit ensuite un petit miroir pour qu'elle puisse constater par elle-même le changement. Elle avait maintenant de longs cheveux sombres, parfaitement lisses, et aucune oreille supplémentaire ne lui était poussée pendant l'opération. Satisfaite du résultat, elle sourit à Zabini qui lui tendit galamment le bras. Se prenant au jeu, elle posa sa main dessus, légère, en prenant des airs de grande dame. Ils sortirent ensemble de la ruelle et la rousse (temporairement brune) se laissa guider par son compagnon, qui profita du fait qu'il gardait toujours un miroir sur lui pour les fois où il se métamorphosait, pour s'assurer du résultat.

« Au cas où tu te ferais de fausses idées » conclut le garçon en souriant.

Ils finirent par atteindre une boutique qui semblait plutôt huppée, où Ginny ne serait jamais entrée seule. Blaise lui tint la porte, continuant à jouer, et la jeune fille fit donc semblant d'être parfaitement à l'aise. L'intérieur de la boutique était très calme, propre et presque spacieux. De superbes tenues étaient exposées, et Ginny faillit perdre son masque d'aisance en apercevant les prix. Il faudrait deux ans du salaire de son père ne serait-ce que pour acheter un chapeau ...

« Rappelle moi ce qu'on fait ici ? chuchota elle à l'intention de Zabini

– On te trouve une robe, non ?

– T'as vu les prix ?

– Ce sont juste les modèles de collection, ceux qui sont exposés pour t'en mettre plein la vue. Même ma mère ne possède que deux ou trois tenues de ce genre. Par contre, si on te fait faire quelque chose sur mesure le prix devrait être bien plus raisonnable.

– Sans doute, mais toujours hors de portée de mes moyens.

– Essayer ne coûte rien. Je te mets au défi de te faire créer une robe qui me plaira. Après, libre à nous de partir en disant que ce n'est pas assez bien pour nous en la laissant là. C'est comme ça que ça marche chez les aristocrates.

– Et pourquoi je chercherais à avoir une robe qui te plairait ?

– Parce que si ça me plaît à moi il y a des chances pour que ça plaise à d'autres garçons. Et parce que c'est amusant. »

Ginny était extrêmement sceptique, mais une vendeuse s'approchait déjà en réponse à un signe discret de Zabini. Il expliqua que son amie avait besoin d'une robe simple, et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prête rapidement. Si Ginny n'approuvait pas vraiment le comportement de son compagnon, elle finit par se prendre au jeu, s'attardant sur les différents tissus proposés, se demandant quelle couleur le Serpentard préférait. Elle finit par décider de faire une robe qui lui plairait à elle, et advienne que pourra. Elle choisit donc un tissu vert, d'un vert vibrant, naturel, mais suffisamment pâle pour s'accorder à sa couleur de cheveux habituelle. Elle vit à un moment Zabini glisser quelques mots discrets à la vendeuse, et lui donner quelque chose, mais elle ne put voir précisément quoi.

Elle haussa les épaules et se décida d'y aller à fond. Elle esquissa un sourire ravi à la vendeuse qui se pressait autour d'elle, et la séance d'essayage débuta. La robe vert prairie était souple, avec de longues manches qui s'ouvraient au niveau des poignets, une taille serrée, une jupe qui retombait en un milliers de plis. Elle tournoya un instant, battit délicatement des cils face à un Blaise mi-amusé, mi-blasé, et exigea finalement de raccourcir ses manches et d'avoir un peu de dentelle sur le col. La vendeuse s'exécuta sans broncher, et Ginny avait maintenant des manches qui lui couvraient les épaules et un col vert et blanc. Elle s'amusa un instant à se déhancher dans le magasin en prenant une allure aristocrate, faisant fi des personnes présentes, puis saisit à la volée un éventail blanc en dentelle, qu'elle agita sous son nez, faisant rire son acolyte. Enfin, elle retourna vers la vendeuse, exigeant d'avoir des bretelles et non des manches, et d'avoir un décolleté dénué de dentelle, finalement. La vendeuse leva un bref instant les yeux au ciel avant d'accéder à la requête de sa cliente. Ginny s'estimait amplement satisfaite du résultat lorsque Zabini décida de la rejoindre, conseillant à la vendeuse de mettre un ornement au niveau de la poitrine, là où se finissait le décolleté, entre les deux seins. Il joignit le geste à la parole, faisant rougir Ginny jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Celle-ci se reprit bien vite, et accepta la proposition d'un hochement de tête gracieux. Ainsi fut fait, et ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple robe se transforma en une éblouissante tenue de soirée, à la fois sexy et distinguée. Ginny se sentait belle dedans, mise en valeur, et ce sentiment nouveau lui plaisait. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner maintenant car, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Zabini, elle savait très bien que cette robe était parfaitement au-dessus de ses moyens. Elle fit un dernier tour de magasin, faisant mine de juger de la robe, et s'apprêtait à regret à la rendre quand le porte de la boutique s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer deux femmes qui marchaient d'un air conquérant et hautain. En les voyant, Blaise se figea. Ginny le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et il se pencha alors à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Ma mère. Accompagnée de Mrs Malefoy. Oh, si elles me voyaient... »

Ginny frissonna, chatouillée par le souffle du Serpentard si près de son cou, et s'éloigna un peu, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Visiblement, son ami paniquait vraiment, et elle-même devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient parfaitement reconnaissables, malgré leurs cheveux métamorphosés. Or, elle ne tenait pas à être vue ici, et surtout pas avec lui. Elle grommela un moment, ses habitudes reprenant vite l'ascendant sur ses fausses manières nobles, et se résigna à utiliser sa poudre d'escampette. À savoir, sa poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou qui leur permettrait de se tailler en toute tranquillité. Elle n'exposa pas son plan à Blaise, se contentant de l'exécuter. Elle lança sa poudre, lui saisit la main et s'enfuit avec lui. Ils coururent un moment avant de s'arrêter, lui encore surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle réalisant avec horreur qu'elle portait encore la robe du magasin – et l'éventail en plus de ça ! Devinant ses préoccupations, Blaise eut un rire moqueur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, la robe est déjà payée. J'ai de l'argent, moi ! »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil ravi. Ginny était partagé entre l'indignation, le soulagement, et la joie d'avoir quelque chose qui avait été fait spécialement pour elle. Finalement, elle se contenta de remercier sèchement Blaise et de lui promettre de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, quoi que ça veuille dire dans sa bouche. Or, en l'occurrence, ça ne présageait pas nécessairement quelque chose d'agréable pour le Serpentard.

« Bon. Je vais pas garder cette robe éternellement, pour se balader dans le Chemin de Traverse, ça va être un peu galère. Mon cher et estimé bienfaiteur aurait-il une idée ?

– Facile. On s'paie une chambre d'hôtel et tu te changes là-bas !

– Ben voyons. »

Ginny eut un soupir appuyé en regardant Blaise. _Navrant_. Elle avisa une ruelle déserte, et décida de s'y cacher pour retirer la robe en vitesse. Elle se dissimula près d'une porte cochère, et se changea rapidement, tandis que Blaise lui tournait le dos, afin de surveiller les allées et venues des passants. Enfin, la jeune fille réapparut victorieuse, vêtue de sa simple robe de sorcière déjà trop usée. Un instant, elle eut presque honte de sa pauvreté, de se présenter ainsi devant Blaise après qu'il l'ait vue dans la superbe robe qu'il lui avait offerte. Presque. L'argent ne faisait pas tout, et surtout pas la valeur des gens, de ça Ginny était bien consciente. Aussi releva-t-elle fièrement le menton, et entraîna Blaise chez son glacier préféré.

Celui-ci soupira en suivant la jeune fille, mais accepta gracieusement de se faire traîner là-bas. Il aimait bien jouer avec elle, elle avait un caractère affirmé, ce qui faisait d'elle un passe-temps plus amusant que la plupart des filles qu'il avait côtoyées. Bien sûr, après la rentrée, leur ersatz de relation s'arrêterait net, car il n'avait pas envie de compromettre sa réputation auprès de ses camarades, mais en attendant, il jouait le jeu de bonne grâce. Elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il lui renvoie sa richesse à la figure en lui offrant cette robe, elle avait donc décidé de l'emmener dans un lieu qu'il aurait normalement évité. Soit. Il subirait la présence du bas-peuple et de la pauvreté stoïquement, si c'était là sa manière de se venger. En réalité, cette manière de se venger l'amusait, mais il ne lui aurait montré pour rien au monde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face à une devanture peu reluisante. Blaise eut un mouvement de recul et regarda Ginny d'un air consterné. Elle voulait sérieusement le faire entrer là-dedans ? Visiblement oui. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et poussa la lourde porte, l'entraînant dans sa suite. L'intérieur était légèrement mieux entretenu que l'extérieur, mais à peine. Le glacier, un bonhomme tout sourires, se tenait derrière un étal d'où pointaient des myriades de glace. En toute franchise, Blaise n'avait jamais vu autant de parfums, ni de couleurs sur les glaces ! Il se pencha pour choisir son parfum, lorsqu'il réalisa que les glaces ne portaient aucun nom. Intrigué, il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Ginny qui retenait à grand peine son sourire réjoui.

« Ils ont repris le concept des Dragées surprises de Bertie-Crochue – avec leur accord, bien entendu. Pour ceux qui le veulent, des parfums classiques sont aussi proposés, mais tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas ce que nous allons prendre !

Blaise soupira. _Evidemment_ qu'ils n'allaient pas prendre les parfums classiques. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Ah oui. L'ennui.

– Alors, tu choisis quelle couleur ?

– J'en sais rien, pareil que toi.

– Ça marche. Deux bleues ! Lança-t-elle au vendeur, qui semblait bien la connaître par ailleurs.

Le glacier leur tendit donc deux glaces d'un bleu envoûtant, la glace de Ginny étant un poil plus foncée que celle de Blaise. Ils s'installèrent à l'une des tables présentes dans l'établissement, et il y eut un moment de flottement. Chacun regardait sa glace avec circonspection, attendant que l'autre commence en premier, pour voir sa réaction. N'y tenant plus, Ginny donna un gros coup de langue dans sa glace, abandonnant définitivement les manières de jeune noble distinguée qu'elle avait adoptées durant l'essayage, pour redevenir cette fille qui se foutait du regard des autres. De toute manière, Blaise était bien trop inquiet de découvrir le parfum de sa propre glace pour se préoccuper de sa façon de manger. Il guettait avidement le visage de sa partenaire, et vit celui-ci se fendre d'un large sourire.

–Myrtille ! Maintenant, à ton tour !

Son exclamation fut ponctuée d'un sourire insolent, alors qu'elle continuait tranquillement sa glace. Le Serpentard se résigna et hasarda une langue timide sur sa glace. Il le regretta aussitôt. Son visage se transforma en une grimace dégoûtée et Ginny, incapable de se retenir, éclata de rire.

– Alors ?

– Eau de mer...

– Sérieusement ? Je l'ai jamais eu ce parfum ! Fais voir !

Et elle s'empara sans autre forme de cérémonie de la glace de Blaise pour la goûter. Aussitôt, elle aussi se mit à faire la grimace, sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire.

– Ignoble. Je te la laisse.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi diable tu as voulu goûter cette chose infâme, en premier lieu ? Lui demanda Blaise, sincèrement étonné.

– Ben... Parce que c'est drôle.

– En quoi le fait de manger des trucs dégueulasses est-il drôle ?

– Je suppose que tu le découvriras lorsque tu auras fini ta glace, le temps que tes perceptions changent ! Ginny lui offrit le sourire le plus innocent du monde en lui répondant.

– Lorsque j'aurais QUOI ?

– Ben oui, je ne t'offre pas une glace pour que tu la jettes. Allez, mange. »

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Blaise lui obéit. Il n'aimait pas ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille s'entêtait à lui faire subir ça, ni même comment elle pouvait prendre du plaisir à goûter ces parfums farfelus, mais il lui devait bien ça. Il avait blessé sa fierté, maintenant c'était à son tour de voir son égo réduit en miettes.

Ginny finit rapidement sa glace – après l'avoir très généreusement fait goûter à son nouveau jouet – et commença à s'impatienter face à la lenteur agaçante de Blaise. Il n'en était même pas à la moitié ! Joueuse, elle lui saisit une nouvelle fois sa glace mais, cette fois, au lieu d'en manger un peu, elle décida de l'étaler sur le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un couinement horrifié en sentant le froid mordre sa peau, ce qui déchaîna l'hilarité de sa tortionnaire. Après un moment de vexation intense, il la rejoignit dans son rire et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Finalement, ayant pitié de lui, Ginny lui offrit une serviette.

C'est à ce moment que retentirent les premiers cris. Les deux compères entendirent le prénom de Ginny répété à plusieurs reprises. Parmi cette polyphonie, la jeune fille distingua nettement la voix d'Harry, et son cœur bondit. Il se souciait donc d'elle ? Un sourire immense illumina son visage, et elle se leva précipitamment, sans un regard pour Blaise. Alors qu'elle sortait, elle vit une mèche de ses cheveux et s'arrêta net. Elle revint sur ses pas, fébrile.

« Euh... Tu pourrais me défaire ça ?

– Bien sûr.

La voix de Blaise avait retrouvé une certaine froideur, vexé qu'il était de son départ précipité, mais il fit le sort sans se faire prier.

– Merci beaucoup ! Et, euh... Au revoir !

– Ouais, salut à toi aussi. »

Il s'essuya le visage silencieusement, perdu dans ses pensées, et sortit de chez le glacier quelques minutes après la jeune fille.

Celle-ci avait couru jusqu'à trouver Harry, son cœur dansant le rock dans sa poitrine. Elle trouva le Survivant plus qu'agacé qu'inquiet.

« Ta mère te cherche partout Ginny ! Ça fait des heures que tu aurais dû la rejoindre. Où étais-tu ? Tu sais bien que tout le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas sûr, tu aurais pu tomber sur n'importe quel Mangemort ! Ou n'importe quel Serpentard, pour ce que ça change... Alors arrête de faire l'enfant et d'inquiéter ta mère comme ça.

Ginny s'était figée en entendant la tirade d'Harry. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, d'être comme ça... La mort avait de son parrain avait dû le remuer beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il...

– Je l'ai trouvée ! Elle est là !

Les autres arrivèrent alors qu'Harry s'éclipsait, laissant une Ginny désemparée. Elle avait beau lui chercher toutes les excuses du monde, il l'avait vraiment blessée cette fois. Et surtout, il l'avait mise en colère. Elle n'était _pas_ une gamine.

– Ginny Weasley ! Regarde ta mère ! Tu as plus d'UNE HEURE de retard ! Te rends-tu seulement compte d'à quel point nous sommes en retard?! À cause de toi, nous n'avons pas pu assister à la remise des prix de Sorcière-Hebdo ! Bon allez, suis-moi. »

La jeune fille emboîta le pas à sa mère, qui semblait ne pas se soucier tant que ça de savoir où sa fille avait passé la dernière heure, ni avec qui. Elle continuait simplement son flot de reproches, concernant la sécurité, le respect des horaires, et d'autres choses encore, une rengaine entendue mille fois que Ginny n'écoutait plus. Sa colère ne faisait que s'accroître. Rageuse, elle s'apprêtait à envoyer une remarque cinglante à sa mère lorsqu'un visage familier attira son attention. Blaise. Il était sorti du glacier et marchait d'un pas nonchalant, agissant comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle sourit alors en pensant à cette petite vengeance qu'elle lui avait fait subir et qui l'avait follement amusée. Puis ses yeux retombèrent sur les membres de sa famille, et sa colère brûlante se mua en froide détermination. Si elle avait été capable de se venger d'un Serpentard, elle serait bien capable de se venger d'eux – et de leur prouver une fois pour toute qu'elle existait, et qu'elle avait grandi. Bien grandi. Et cette vengeance-là serait hautement plus douloureuse qu'une glace étalée sur le visage.

* * *

La glace parfum eau de mer. Notre rêve de toujours ! Et les enfants, si vous goûtez du jus de myrtille... Faites attention. C'est dangereux. (mais c'est trop bon !)

Nous espérons vous retrouver bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, et vous souhaitons un agréable week-end.

#Ledangerc'estmarrant #SivoustrouvezlestringmauditdeRowenaprévenez-nous #Ginnyestsadiquec'estpourçaqu'onl'aime #Makeusgreatplease #Fam(inist)andglory #hashtag

Kiss les poussins !

Signé : En fait si nous sommes foooooolles !


	6. Chapitre 6 : La rentrée

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Nous avons quelques messages très importants à vous faire passer : vive les rasoirs et les tronçonneuses ! (même si, non, il n'y en aura pas dans le chapitre suivant) !**

 **Que la force soit avec nous ! (je vous jure, on tenait à vous dire ça) !**

 **Et enfin, le message le plus important sûrement jamais délivré dans le monde : merci pour votre amour. Sans vous, nous ne serions pas là où nous sommes aujourd'hui ! 3 (notez que je ne sais absolument pas à qui je parle, puisque personne ne lit notre histoire).**

 **Ah, et on est à la bourre niveau écriture, aussi. Nous mettrons ça très professionnellement sur le compte des vacances. Eh oui, même les déesses ont besoin de se reposer !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La rentrée**

Trois jours après la sortie au chemin de traverse, et déjà la veille de la rentrée. Seule dans sa chambre, Ginny préparait sa malle. Elle y mit ses affaires de classe bien sûr, ainsi que plusieurs échantillons des produits des jumeaux, avant de finalement arriver à La Robe. Celle que lui avait offerte Zabini. Elle n'avait pas osé la porter au Terrier, voulant éviter les questions, et d'avoir à mentir pour y répondre. Car comment dire la vérité ? Non seulement on lui reprendrait probablement sa robe (et elle y tenait, même si on la lui avait offerte plus ou moins de force), mais en plus il lui faudrait subir la méfiance et les préjugés des autres membres de sa famille. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas de préjugés à l'encontre des Serpentards pour autant mais à force de fréquenter Luna, Ginny avait appris à les mettre de côté de temps en temps. Et après leur rencontre pour le moins mouvementée, elle n'avait pas eu à se plaindre du comportement de Zabini. Tout ça pour dire que sa robe, elle la gardait. Elle décida de l'emmener à Poudlard, car qui sait, elle pourrait peut-être lui servir… De plus, elle risquait moins de l'abîmer en la portant là-bas plutôt que sur le terrain, souvent boueux, de la maison de ses parents.

Sa décision prise, Ginny se coucha, encore agacée par les cachotteries du trio d'or. Ils avaient apparemment découvert quelque chose de suspect sur le chemin de traverse, mais avaient tout gardé pour eux, continuant à la traiter comme une gamine importune. Elle se promit de trouver un Plan de vengeance au plus tôt.

Une fois dans le train la rousse chercha un compartiment calme, et finit par en trouver un vide. Elle aurait bien aimé passer le trajet en compagnie de Luna, ou même de Neville, mais ceux-ci étaient assis dans le compartiment qu'avaient choisi Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et Ginny avait eu sa dose de messes basses et de regards en coin pendant les vacances, merci bien (en imaginant que les autres l'auraient laissée entrer, bien sûr).

Elle avait aperçu Zabini sur le quai de la gare, et elle savait qu'il l'avait vue, mais même en passant à côté d'elle il n'avait fait aucun signe pouvant trahir leur relation passée. L'été était fini, et la parenthèse se refermait. Le jeu des alliances les opposait, et avec la guerre qui allait bientôt commencer il n'était plus temps de laisser des gens douter de leurs allégeances respectives. Lumière pour Ginny, en tant que Gryffondor et Weasley, Ténèbres pour Zabini, car Serpentard. Le fait que sa famille se revendique comme neutre (et d'après ce que Ginny avait observé et entendu, était effectivement neutre) n'empêchait pas les sorciers « lumineux » de trouver son appartenance à la maison vert et argent et son amitié pour Malfoy suffisamment suspectes pour faire de lui un mangemort, ou peu s'en fallait. La rousse ne pouvait se résoudre à adhérer à cette vision simpliste des choses, en effet un mangemort aurait-il tranquillement passé du temps avec elle sans chercher à lui nuire ? De plus, lorsqu'ils étaient poursuivis par la chimère il n'avait utilisé que des sorts qu'elle-même connaissait pour se défendre, plutôt que des maléfices de magie noire. Pour autant, il restait un serpent, et elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui.

Néanmoins, repenser à tout ceci fit naître en elle un début d'idée de vengeance. Elle pourrait utiliser Blaise pour leur montrer à tous qu'elle était indépendante, et plus une enfant. S'ils la voyaient devenir amie avec un Serpentard, ils se sentiraient trahis. Ils lui en voudraient énormément, et alors même qu'elle réfléchissait à cela Ginny n'était pas sûre de vouloir se mettre ses amis et sa famille à dos. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Qu'elle se détache d'eux. Qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'était pas acquise, et que s'ils voulaient la garder auprès d'eux, ils devaient cesser de la traiter comme un objet. Un sourire triste flotta sur son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa que Blaise avait été plus attentionné envers elle ces derniers temps que n'importe qui d'autre. Sa vie sociale était-elle donc si vide ? Sans plus s'appesantir sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes, Ginny sentit sa volonté se raffermir. Elle allait se rapprocher du Serpentard. Parce qu'elle le pouvait. Parce qu'elle ne devait rien au fameux trio d'or. Parce qu'elle devait le leur prouver.

Zabini serait probablement peu enclin à se laisser faire au début, pour des raisons politiques par exemple, mais ce ne serait probablement pas mission impossible. La rousse devait juste le convaincre qu'elle était vraiment intéressée par lui, qu'elle se fichait des préjugés inter maison et enfin qu'elle était quelqu'un d'intéressant qui en valait la peine. Facile… Soupira Ginny en pensant au travail que ça allait représenter. Mais elle était persuadée que c'était faisable.

Tandis qu'elle était en pleine réflexion un deuxième année frappa timidement à la porte avant d'ouvrir et de lui remettre un message tracé de majestueuses lettres rouges. Une invitation d'un professeur apparemment appelé Slughorn qui la conviait à se joindre à lui et d'autres élèves pour un « petit repas convivial ». Elle haussa les épaules en se souvenant avoir entendu le trio d'or le mentionner à un moment. Un professeur de potions qui collectionnait les célébrités. Elle supposa que son talent au Quidditch, ou sa présence au département des mystères aux côtés des autres (si tant est que quelqu'un en aie entendu parler) devaient lui valoir cette attention.

Elle pris soin de lisser ses robes et de se recoiffer avant de se rendre au compartiment indiqué sur l'invitation. Elle ne pensait pas forcément apprécier la petite réunion, mais s'attirer les faveurs d'un professeur pourrait s'avérer utile. Harry serait sans aucun doute présent par contre. Elle espéra qu'il serait supportable. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé, par contre, était la présence de Zabini. Pourtant elle aurait pu le voir venir : il était l'héritier de la sorcière la plus riche de Grande Bretagne.

Conformément à ce qu'elle s'était figurée, la réunion ne fut pas d'un grand intérêt. Il y avait Harry, bien sûr, mais elle avait choisi de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle se concentra plus sur Zabini, qui l'ignora royalement pendant tout le repas. Il semblait préoccupé, ce qui attisait la curiosité de Ginny. Alors même qu'elle passait son temps à l'observer, la jeune fille se prit à penser qu'elle pourrait sincèrement l'apprécier. Que si elle devait être son amie, ce ne serait pas juste une vengeance à l'encontre de son frère et de Harry. Et en même temps qu'elle pensait... Elle réalisa qu'éprouver une affection sincère à l'égard d'un Serpentard était probablement ce qu'elle pouvait faire de pire à ces deux Gryffondors parfaits. Cette pensée illumina considérablement sa soirée. Elle en oubliait presque que Slughorn n'était qu'un vieux prof intéressé uniquement par la célébrité et le talent. Son attitude obséquieuse envers ces gosses de riches l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle ne se sentait même pas flattée qu'il l'ait invitée.

Heureusement, la torture ne dura pas. Slughorn sembla se rendre miraculeusement compte qu'ils étaient dans un train, et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et décida donc de les libérer. En sortant, Ginny essaya d'attirer l'attention de Blaise. Elle agrippa furtivement sa robe de sorcier en murmurant son prénom, pour engager une conversation. Il la regarda avec de gros yeux, comme si elle était folle, et articula du bout des lèvres « pas maintenant ». Elle hocha la tête, étrangement déçue mais compréhensive, et s'en alla. Elle ne fit pas attention à Harry qui s'engouffrait vers le wagon des Serpentards, à la suite de Zabini.

Elle retourna dans son compartiment, solitaire, et passa le reste du voyage perdue dans ses pensées. En montant dans les calèches elle vit les Sombrals pour la première fois. Elle dissimula sa surprise du mieux qu'elle put tout en écoutant les explications de Luna à Harry, qui les voyait aussi, à cause de la mort de Sirius. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les voyait, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait plus qu'apercevoir le parrain de Harry lors des combats au ministère. Elle doutait de l'avoir vu traverser le voile. Mais elle l'avait probablement vu, puisqu'elle voyait les sombres chevaux ailés à présent, alors même que Ron et Hermione ne les voyait pas.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle s'assit machinalement à côté de son frère, sans même prêter attention à l'absence de Harry. Ce fut la voix perçante d'Hermione, qui s'acharnait contre Ron – « Comment fais-tu pour manger alors que ton meilleur ami a disparu ?! –, qui lui fit prendre conscience de cette disparition. Elle fut toute étonnée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. En même temps, son regard glissait sans cesse vers une autre table que la sienne... Enfin, celui qu'elle avait aimé pendant si longtemps – et qu'elle aimait toujours, bien qu'elle s'efforçait de le nier – arriva enfin, le nez couvert de sang. Aussitôt, elle ressentit un soupçon de culpabilité en le voyant dans cet état. Elle s'imaginait faire ami-ami avec un Serpentard, pendant qu'Harry avait des problèmes... Son sentiment de culpabilité s'intensifia lorsqu'il raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. Ainsi, Malefoy avait une mission très importante, et pensait ne pas finir sa scolarité à Poudlard... Ce qui expliquait l'air préoccupé de Zabini, songea-t-elle avec un soulagement agaçant. Elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui, alors que Malefoy avait frappé Harry. C'était inconcevable. Ce n'était pas correct. Pourtant, lorsque celui-ci prit ses deux meilleurs amis à part pour leur communiquer ses pensées, elle ressentit de nouveau ce sentiment d'exclusion qui ne la laissait pas en paix. Peu importe ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait, finalement... Il s'en fichait. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours coupable dès qu'elle osait à penser à autre chose que le bien-être de Harry, alors que lui-même ne songeait jamais à elle, à ses sentiments ? Il y avait là-dedans quelque chose de profondément injuste.

La première semaine de cours s'écoula le plus normalement du monde, sans qu'elle ait l'occasion de parler avec Zabini. Pourtant, plusieurs fois en le croisant elle lui avait des sourires engageants et des regards plein d'espoir, n'obtenant pour réponse que des soupirs et des froncements de sourcil. Que c'était frustrant ! Enfin, alors qu'elle s'était isolée dans la bibliothèque un dimanche, pour ne plus avoir à observer ce trio d'or qui la rendait malade, ce fut lui qui vint la trouver, la coinçant entre deux rayons, à l'abri des regards.

« À quoi tu joues Weasley ?

Comment ça, à quoi je joue ? Ginny avait volontairement adopté une posture surprise et sur la défensive, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Je suis à Serpentard. Tu es à Gryffondor. Je suis le meilleur ami de Draco et toi... tu n'es que la pompom girl de Potter. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Alors arrête.

Il fit demi-tour sans attendre son reste, parfaitement ignorant de la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à Ginny. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi mal de sa vie. À croire qu'elle était destinée à être rejetée par tout le monde... _Même par un Serpentard._

Non attends !

Quoi ?

Je... Je t'aime bien, Blaise. Je sais bien qu'à première vue, être ton amie est une très mauvaise idée mais... Je m'en fiche.

Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Est-ce que tu réalises les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir ?

Non, sûrement pas... Mais en même temps, pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait des conséquences si dramatiques ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ça ?

Écoute, Ginny... Ma famille est une famille de Sang-Pur et...

La mienne aussi, contre-attaqua aussitôt Ginny. Tu trouves ça donc si dégradant d'être mon ami ?

Blaise la regarda intensément. Quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de la jeune fille lui faisait comprendre que cette question n'était pas seulement rhétorique. Son rejet la blesserait réellement. Parce qu'en réalité, Ginny était affreusement seule. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir avant ? Cette fille crevait de solitude, c'était évident ! Et lui... Lui n'était pas un monstre.

Non, bien sûr que non, je ne trouve pas ça dégradant. Moi aussi, je t'apprécie. Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que... Il faudra faire attention, d'accord ? On ne peut pas se mettre à traîner ensemble comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Ce serait trop bizarre.

Alors quoi ? On ne se voit qu'en cachette ?

Eh bien... Ouais, dans un premier temps ?

En répondant, Blaise adopta une mimique si comique que Ginny éclata de rire. Évidemment, il avait raison. Ce n'était tout simplement pas réaliste de devenir amie avec un Serpentard comme ça. Mais... Peu importait, finalement. Blaise se souciait déjà plus de ses sentiments qu'Harry lui-même. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait être si réconfortant.

C'est compris, je vais être sage.

Merci, soupira Blaise, soulagé. Bon, je dois filer, j'étais juste venu pour te voir. On se donne rendez-vous demain...

Dans les toilettes des filles ?

Là où il y a Mimi Geignarde ?!

Ben quoi ? Tranquillité assurée...

Ça me va, dit Blaise dans un rire. A demain alors !

Et il s'en alla, après avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur sa joue. Surprise, Ginny esquissa un sourire ravi. Ils allaient être amis !

Ce fut une Ginny un peu nerveuse qui se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles le lendemain. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, et n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait précisément. Néanmoins, elle se refusa à marquer la moindre pause avant d'entrer dans la salle. Zabini était déjà là, appuyé contre la fontaine qui, elle le savait, ouvrait l'accès à la chambre des secrets. Merlin, pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ? Elle avait juste réfléchi à un endroit calme, et maintenant elle réalisait l'erreur stupide qu'elle avait commise. Rien que de repenser à sa première année…. Jedusor dans sa tête… Elle aurait pu tuer des gens ! Et même maintenant, cette pensée la terrifiait.

« Et bien, tu as l'air ravie de me voir, tu regrettes déjà d'avoir voulu jouer avec un serpent ? », fit la voix mi moqueuse, mi amère de Blaise, la ramenant au présent.

« Désolée, c'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste que… J'avais pas réalisé que l'entrée de la chambre des secrets est ici, et ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, répondit Ginny, sans réfléchir tant elle était troublée

-Attends, l'entrée de la chambre des secrets ? Dans cette pièce ? Tu plaisantes là ? »

Zabini n'était pas au courant ? Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas au courant, Harry n'avait pas raconté à toute l'école, encore moins à des Serpentards, comment atteindre l'antre du basilic !

« Oui... »

Elle haussa les épaules intérieurement, et se rapprocha de la fontaine, toujours mal à l'aise, mais décidée à prouver à Blaise qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été consciente à l'ouverture de la chambre, mais avait entendu Harry en parler, et elle savait que l'un des robinets devait avoir une forme particulière. Elle le trouva relativement vite, vu qu'elle savait quoi chercher, et le montra à son compagnon, en expliquant qu'il fallait dire « ouvre toi » en fourchelang pour déclencher l'ouverture. Oh, c'était possiblement une mauvaise idée de partager ce savoir, mais c'était un bon test pour savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle finirait bien par le savoir si il en parlait, et que plein de Serpentards venaient rôder ici. Et puis, elle ne pensait pas que donner cette information pourrait vraiment avoir de mauvaises conséquences. Le basilic était mort au pire. Les informations semblaient amuser Blaise, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Tu trouves ça drôle, un serpent tueur dont le maître m'a-a possédé un élève pour tenter de le lâcher sur une école ? »

Blaise la regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais ne releva pas son lapsus. Il se contenta de répondre, un peu plus grave : « Non, le basilic n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, et ce qui aurait pu arriver aurait été terrible. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Par contre, j'ai deux questions : Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on traîne ensemble il doit se passer des trucs comme ça ? Une chimère, ça te suffit pas ? Et surtout, surtout… Arrives tu à imaginer la tête de Malfoy si je lui disait où chercher sa précieuse chambre des secrets, installée par Salazar lui même ? Attention, je l'aime bien, c'est mon ami, et je respecte le fondateur de ma maison. Mais… Des toilettes ? -Blaise émit un petit bruit étranglé-Les toilettes des filles ?! »

Ginny le regarda un instant, interdite, avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivie par son compagnon. Oh Merlin. Des toilettes ? Des toilettes ! Plus tard, Ginny mettrait ça sur les sentiments exacerbés par la proximité de la chambre et son malaise face à Zabini, mais elle rigola avec lui pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, incapable de s'arrêter. À chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils repartaient de plus belle.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à se calmer, et la rousse se sentait drôlement (littéralement) mieux, même si elle avait mal aux abdos, sentiment semblant partagé par Blaise. Ils se sourirent, et le vert et argent prit la parole : « Ah, on ne s'ennuie pas avec toi ! Bon, sinon j'ai pensé à quelque chose pour qu'on aie pas besoin de se cacher dans tes toilettes maudites pour passer du temps en bonne compagnie : On pourrait passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque, et au bout de plusieurs rencontres fortuites, je pourrais être scandalisé par les absurdités que tu écris en métamorphose et je déciderais de t'apprendre des bases saines. Bon, c'est pas idéal comme plan, mais on fera avec. De toute façon notre amitié ne fait pas de sens à la base, alors difficile de trouver un prétexte crédible. Et en attendant, on peut toujours se voir de temps en temps ici. Faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen d'explorer la chambre un de ces jours, ça pourrait être sympa, enfin, si tu veux, ajouta il en voyant le visage de Ginny s'assombrir.

-Je suis d'accord pour la bibliothèque, j'espère juste qu'on ne trouvera pas la garde robe privée de Rowena hantée par un porte jarretelle maudit ! », fit Ginny en souriant. Elle préféra ne pas réagir à la proposition d'exploration, ne voulant pas montrer combien cette perspective la terrifiait. Néanmoins, les rendez-vous proposés par Blaise seraient pourraient peut-être lui être bénéfiques. Si elle se rendait régulièrement dans les toilettes des filles, elle serait peut-être capable de surmonter sa peur. Elle reprit la parole :

« Et pour les rendez-vous, ce serait cool qu'on trouve un signe pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'on veut se retrouver, t'as une idée ?

-Je propose qu'on teigne les cheveux de Potter en vert », fit Blaise, provocateur. Ginny haussa un sourcil à cette idée, avant de sourire, amusée.

« Pas assez discret. On pourrait peut-être se laisser un papier dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque, avec une date et une heure ? Comme ça même si quelqu'un tombe dessus il ne saura pas où chercher. Et pour confirmer on peut marquer ok, ou bien teindre les cheveux de Harry en vert, selon les possiblités !

-Pourquoi pas, je suppose qu'il faudra trouver mieux à l'avenir, mais pour un début ça suffira. Plus qu'à choisir un livre que Granger ne risque pas d'emprunter… Je te laisse t'en occuper, on n'a qu'à se retrouver ici dans une semaine, tu me tiendra au courant et on pourra commencer notre plan tutorat »

Ils se sourirent, puis prirent congé l'un de l'autre, Blaise laissant de l'avance à Ginny pour qu'ils ne soient pas vu marchant dans les couloirs ensemble, puis se dirigea vers son prochain cours, songeur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec son inquiétude pour Draco sans se lier d'amitié avec une stupide Gryffondor ! Sauf qu'elle n'était pas si stupide que ça, qu'il la trouvait sympathique et appréciait sa compagnie. Et puis, sa mère ne lui reprocherait pas de se rapprocher d'une lionne, tant que ce n'était pas trop ostensible. Ainsi, si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom perdait la guerre, il pourraient faire valoir cette relation pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas de son côté. Il avait bien besoin de détente de temps en temps, et elle était une bonne opportunité. De plus, ce qu'elle avait dit sur la chambre des secrets, ou plutôt ce qu'elle cachait, avait attisé sa curiosité. Et d'ailleurs, elle avait l'air sacrément traumatisée, même si elle tentait de le cacher. Oh, les prochaines semaines seraient intéressantes…

* * *

#noideaforanhashtag #tropfatiguéespourpasdiredebullshit #est-cequevousaimezGinnyouvouslatrouverreloue? #toutlemondes'utilisedanscettehistoire #Fameseemssofaraway #Notrefolien'estqu'uneillusion #We'restillwaitingforyourmoney

Kiss les poussins !


End file.
